Out of this World
by Agent of the Divine One
Summary: Sometimes destiny needs a helping hand. Other times it needs a swift kick in the pants! And that's just what's coming for our favorite heroes! BBxRae RobxStar CyxBee.
1. Incoming!

I don't own the Teen Titans! If I did episodes would still be coming strong!

It was a calm Sunday afternoon in Jump City. Which was a good thing make no mistake, but it meant that our resident heroes had to find other means to occupy themselves.

Robin, naturally, was checking up on his leads to see if he could gain any headway on Slade; Cyborg was making sure the T-car was in the best condition possible; Starfire was making sure that Silkie did not eat any of the furniture while she read a book Robin had given her to help her with her English; Raven was finding peace at long last in her room as she meditated; and Beast Boy was almost ready to crack from the lack of something to do.

Beast Boy sat at the counter and drummed his fingers in triplets in an attempt to alleviate the boredom. He'd played all the games he had, there was nothing good on T. V. because it was Sunday and everyone besides him was doing their own thing.

(Beast Boy's POV)

'Dude I can't remember the last time I was this bored!' I thought while I sat resting my head in the palm of my hand.

'This isn't getting me anywhere! I'm going into town!'

And so Beast Boy ran for the exit eager to move beyond the monotony of Titan's Tower.

(Break)

Meanwhile something was hurtling through space at just under Mach 1. And it was on a collision course with Titans tower! And as it entered the atmosphere it was set ablaze by the resulting friction.

One thing was for certain. Beast Boy and the other Titans would cease to be bored in a matter of seconds.

(Break)

Beast Boy meanwhile had reached the exit and stopped to breathe deeply the refreshing smell of the salty air. It wasn't a bad gig all-in-all. Sure there was the occasional…okay **frequent**…psychopath who wanted to rule the city or prove their superiority over the Teen Titans, but it worked out in the end.

Beast Boy shook his thoughts clear and prepared to morph into a Bald Eagle to make the most of the thermals.

But then his ears pricked up at a new disturbance with his keen senses and he looked around wildly to locate the source of the sound. But he didn't see anything.

'That's weird' Beast Boy thought as he surveyed the area more carefully. 'The noise is getting louder…'

Beast Boy scratched his head in bewilderment as he wondered what was going on. Then he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

'The only direction I haven't looked is…up.'

And as he gazed at the sky he saw an approaching ball of fire, which seemed fully intent on turning Titans Tower into the site of a crater.

'So much for boring'

(Break)

Meanwhile in her room Raven was having a very relaxing period of meditation. And while she knew it couldn't last forever, she still hoped that it could at least last until dinner.

Those thoughts were quickly shattered.

BEEEEEOOOOOO! BEEEEEEOOOOOO! BEEEEEEOOOOOOO!

The Titans alarm shattered her concentration and her light bulb exploded.

'Maybe I should just stick to candles.'

Letting out a sigh of frustration she phased through the floor and appeared in the common room.

Typing furiously on the keyboard the monitors showed an approaching ball of fire on a collision course with the moat right in front of Titan's Tower.

'Curious. The mass of the object should have deteriorated somewhat from the friction of the atmosphere. How is it still intact? But even more intriguing than that is the fact that it seems to be slowing down ever so slightly.'

(Robins point of view)

The alarm went off and I ran as hard as I could to the common room. On the way I couldn't help but feel the twin sensations of excitement and dread. The alarm usually meant that there was a threat, but it also came with the promise of action. And that's just what was needed at the moment.

The doors swished open and I saw Raven standing at the controls.

"Raven, what's the situation?"

"See for yourself." She said in her trademark monotone.

I gave her a look of incredulity and then looked at the screen.

My eyes shot open and then my face fell at the swiftly approaching object.

"Oh."

(Cyborgs POV)

"Ah, yeaaaaaaah this is the life." I said as I stretched back after tuning up my baby (The T-Car).

'No bad guys so far and nothing to interrupt my peace _and_ quiet.'

BEEEEEOOOOOO! BEEEEEOOOOOO! BEEEEEOOOOOO!

I let out a heavy sigh and began jogging toward the control room.

'Well, it was nice while it lasted.'

(Starfire's POV)

"Silkie! The covers for my place of rest are not for your consumption! I will prepare you something when the time of dinner has come, but not until then!" I said this while prying Silkie from my "sheets" as they are called and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Treeee!" He gurgled cutely and I felt myself surrender to his charms.

"Perhaps some glorp?" Silkie of course agreed with a happy gurgle and I turned to my closet where I had stored the fungal culture for just such a situation.

BEEEEEOOOOOO! BEEEEEOOOOOO! BEEEEEOOOOOO!

"Eep!" I squeaked in surprise as the alarm blared throughout the tower.

'After so long on this planet I thought I would grow accustomed to the loud noise and interruptions. But even being a part of this group I am a stranger.'

"X'hal be with me." I said as I flew out the door and down to meet with the others.

( Raven's POV)

"Anything on the object?" I could sense a great deal of worry coming from our seemingly unemotional leader.

"Only that its trajectory puts it in the water outside the front window and that it appears to be slowing down."

"That's it?" Robin asked while bearing an expression of panic.

"Well, there is one other thing…"

"What!" He was barely able to control himself, which was amusing, but I knew I couldn't torture him forever.

"Its profile appears to be humanoid."

It took him a while, but it finally dawned on him.

"You mean…?"

"That's right. Whatever it is…it's _alive_."

Robin struck his classic "thinking man" pose and then asked the final question.

"What will happen if it hits the water at its current rate of travel?"

I grinned inwardly at his tension. For all the effort he put into seeming calm and collected he lost it so easily when it came to something which he saw as a threat to our safety.

"Well, the overall mass of the object isn't much so the most it will do is give the T-tower a good rinse."

Throughout all this I couldn't help wondering, 'Where on Earth is Beast Boy?'

(Beast Boys POV)

'Wait a minute…that looks like a person. And it's heading towards…THE WATER!'

I quickly dashed back to the tower, trying to get inside before this mystery guy made contact.

You can imagine how deep my stomach sank when I heard a deafening "SPLOOSH!"

Followed by a long shadow which heralded the descent of a VERY large amount of water.

In spite of myself I looked up and saw a man-made tsunami coming down with a vengeance.

Out of reflex I turned into a turtle and lost my bearings in a world of water.

(_Stranger's_ POV)

I was wondering if relieving my boredom in this particular way was such a good idea, but I'm still young and so I decided on impulse to just do it anyway.

Now, what it was you can surely guess by now. That's right…a MACH 1 BELLY FLOP!

I thought that I would start at the moon just to get a little extra speed from the gravitational field. And it was all down-hill from there, YEAH BABY!

Ahem! Anyway, I was nearing a giant T-shaped building when I noticed a green dude in some kind of uniform. It took me a little while to realize that I was going to land in the water just outside the oddly shaped tower and I felt a sudden pang of guilt.

But this was quickly replaced with a smirk and a giddy thought, 'Whoever that is down there will be smelling like a wet dog for the rest of the day.'

Then…I hit the water.

(Cyborg's POV)

"It's gonna hit in five seconds. Four…three…two…one…BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Raven gave me a withering glare and said with a great deal of restraint, "That…wasn't…necessary." Placing a great deal of emphasis on each word, as if to say "If we weren't on the same team you would be dead in the worst way possible."

I stepped back with my arms held in front of me in defense.

"My bad."

Then I looked at the window and noticed the cascading waters and the surreal quality that overtook the room. But I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

"I'm getting' the suds and washing down the tower!" I shouted as I ran to the exit.

'May as well get it out of the way.'

(Stranger's POV)

I hit the water so hard that I was standing on damp sand where the moat should have been. As I wondered how I was going to explain my presence to the residents of the tower a slightly squeaky voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Dude! Are you trying to drown me?"

I jerked my head in surprise and found to my regret and amusement that same guy soaked from head to toe, with his green hair hanging over his eyes.

'Oops.' "Sorry dude! I think I went just a little too fast!" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment while thinking of how I could placate my drenched acquaintance.

"Ya think?" He screeched at the top of his lungs. "You are so gonna…get it." He said as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

His mouth seemed to break down upon seeing me for the first time. I gotta admit, my choice of dress is rather odd, even for _this_ planet.

Allow me to explain. I was wearing a uniform which was all black except for red crosses on my gauntlets, chest, mask and boots. I also sported a large sword on my back which sat holstered in a scabbard which completed the image of a black cross, just in case someone was foolish enough to challenge me. Pressed to my back by the scabbard was a black cloak that reached down to my knees for the quite likely event that I needed to lose some speed. (plus it looked cool) Needless to say I was nowhere near what he expected to see.

I attempted to smooth things over with him. "No one was down here at the time. I didn't think anyone would come outside. Sorry."

Then I heard the sound of rushing water. Realizing that I would soon be submerged I flipped forward and stuck the landing right in front of the green dude.

"Who are you?" he asked in awe.

"My name…is Bishop."


	2. Meet the Titans

I don't own the Teen Titans! If I did episodes would still be coming strong!

(Bishop's POV)

The green dude seemed to be short on words so I thought I would dry him out.

"Hold still."

Before he could protest I flash heated his uniform to 200 degrees Fahrenheit. Unfortunately this caused his uniform to catch on fire. What happened next was predictable.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" I resisted the urge to start singing that song with those same words as the chorus.

Meanwhile he kept running around the towers in circles, completely oblivious to the fact that he was right next to a body of water.

Finally willing myself to help him, I stuck out my foot and he flew into the water where he landed with a loud sizzle.

Suddenly I heard a stifled giggle from behind me and immediately went into a defensive stance.

What greeted my eyes was more bizarre than I could have imagined.

The one who had been giggling was wearing a black leotard and cloak. A girl with a taste for dark clothes…cool.

Another girl was tall and had hair as red as a flame. And indeed, that was how it looked as the sun caught her hair at just the right angle. Woah.

Then there was a half-man/half-machine who looked like he could do some damage. He looked like he would be interesting to talk to about nanotechnology and theories regarding the fabric of space-time, but at the same time he looked like he would be just as willing to toss around the old pigskin. Sweet.

Then there was the last guy.

I did everything in my power not to say what I was thinking. 'He looks like a traffic light.'

His costume may have been…odd…but he had an air of determination which was demanding respect from both friend and foe alike.

Finally it dawned on me.

"DUDES!" Everyone jumped at this and I found myself surrounded by the Teen Titans.

'So much for a good start.'

"Sorry about the landing dudes. I miscalculated how much velocity I would retain after being aided by the gravitational field of the moon."

They all just blinked and stared for what seemed like hours.

I sighed a deep and exasperated sigh. 'I can't believe I'm gonna say this.'

"I come in peace." I didn't lift my hands since I wanted to assure them that I wasn't going to go ballistic or anything, but seriously…if I _wanted_ to wipe them from the face of the Earth I would have done that by now.

But these were some of the coolest dudes on this planet so of course I wouldn't do that.

The traffic light (who I now knew to be Robin) immediately snapped out of his daze.

"Hey, we're the…"

"Teen Titans! Rock on! Let's see…Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven..."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Beast Boy…" (insert sweatdrop) I then realized that things would most definitely be off to a rocky start since I had both drenched and torched the resident shape-shifter within less than two minutes of arriving.

The Titans looked questioningly at me as a rather soggy Beast Boy slogged out of the water. I just put up my hands in innocence and said, "It was a mistake honest!"

Robin made a move to speak, but I held up my hand and he held his peace.

I turned around and prepared to take the full force of his verbal assault.

"WHAT IS YOU'RE DEAL? FIRST YOU DROWN ME AND THEN YOU SET ME ON FIRE! THEN AS IF THAT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH ALREADY YOU TRIP ME!"

I just stood there and stared at him as he vented his feelings. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't be chummy with someone if they had done the same thing to me. So I thought I would lay the matter to rest once and for all.

"Hit me."

Every pair of eyes except for Beast Boy's and Raven's bulged out of their heads.

'Seriously this is getting old.' I said as I mentally rolled my eyes.

"If you're that angry then you should hit me as hard as you can. I won't dodge or block. You'll get a good clean hit."

Again Robin moved to speak. Thinking that I didn't know about his unique abilities.

"It's fine." I said to him.

He looked doubtful, but stayed silent nonetheless. Everyone else looked on in interest to see what would happen to the new guy.

Beast Boy wasted no time. He morphed into a T-Rex and swung his tail at me with all his might.

The Titans looked on tensely as…

CRACK!

…Beast Boys tail broke at the point of contact.

"OW! OW! OW!"

He accompanied this declaration with flapping his arms like he was trying to take off for a few seconds before I used my powers to hold him in the air and heal his broken tailbone.

Beast Boy was less than articulate.

"Uh…thanks."

I smiled underneath my helmet.

"No worries dude. We cool?"

I stuck my fist out and he tapped it gently with his own.

"Yeah." And his fang popped out as he smiled for the first time since I got here.

I then turned to the others who were still silently watching this whole exchange.

"You guys do know how to speak right?" I said this with some humor to let them know that I wasn't some chump picking a fight.

Finally Robin spoke up.

"Sorry, it's just that usually people ring the door bell. What were you doing anyway?"

"A belly flop." I said it without hesitation and they all had their eyes bug out of their heads once again.

"A belly flop?" He continued. "You did Mach one through the atmosphere into the lake just for a belly flop?" Was I speaking a foreign language or something?

"Yes." I said.

You could almost hear the crickets chirping it was so quiet.

"What? Has having fun been outlawed in the last five minutes?"

Finally things went into motion.

"Dude! That was awesome! But could you give us some warning before you do that again?"

'Thank you Beast Boy!'

"Sure thing dude."

Suddenly I heard my stomach give a loud gurgle of protest and I blushed underneath my helmet.

"Sorry dudes. That really worked up my appetite. Anybody up for pizza?"

Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Dibs on the toppings!" And without another word Beast Boy flew into the city.

"In yo' dreams grass-stain! The day I eat Tofu is the day you win at Gamestation!" Was Cyborg's reply before racing into the tower. Probably taking the car.

"So…they're the only ones?"

Immediately Robin snapped back into leader mode.

"Right. Raven can you…"

"No thanks. I got my own ride. Check it out."

I proceeded to hover in the air and wait for his okay.

"Glorious! Let us fly to the place of the pizza!" And with that Starfire grabbed Robin by the waist and held him close as she zoomed off.

Only Raven remained.

"Don't worry, my diet varies more widely than the toppings on a pizza. Personally I could really go for a cup of Earl Grey."

She simply hmmed to her self and flew after the others.

'All right, time to have some fun.'

You see, my suit is more than just an accessory, I built in the best stereo system I could piece together and gave the storage capacity a lot of attention.

Needless to say, this was going to rock. _Literally_

I selected Vertigo by U2 and quickly flew into the air and around Raven.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" I just couldn't help myself.

Silent and swift I made my way to the pizza place (it wasn't that hard to find) all the while bobbing my head to the awesome pulsing of the music.

Break! Time has passed!

I hit the roof of the place and found a debate raging. If I wasn't so hungry I would be filming it for when I got sentimental.

'Actually that would be a good idea.' I then proceeded to cue my on-board camcorder.

'Blackmail galore baby!'

"Dude! Do you have any idea how many animals had to die for that?"

"At least it's not fake! I don't know how you can stand that stuff!"

"Why don't we just order individual pizzas?"

Everything immediately came to a halt. 'Gotta remember that for later.'

"If we each get our own pizza everyone would have what they want and enough of it to take home some left-overs if we run out of room."

A stunned silence followed this suggestion and I decided to break up the monotony with a little…suggestion.

"If you're worried about cost, Robin, you and Starfire could share one."

At this Robin blushed molten-hot and Beast Boy and Cyborg rolled on the floor, helpless in the grip of body-convulsing laughter.

Starfire didn't get it.

"Please, what is so humorous about Robin and I sharing the pizza?"

"Don't worry Star, they're just being immature." All the while she maintained her stoic expression. Cool and with a razor-sharp wit…wow.

"Hey! I am not acting immature!" Shouted a pouting Beast Boy.

"Whatever." Raven dead-panned.

'Dang! That was cold!' I thought. But I couldn't help but smile at how the situation unfolded.

I allowed myself a throaty chuckle before sitting down and calling over a waitress.

"Can I help you?" She had her eyebrows raised high, but she was more curious than cautious.

"Yes, we would like one meat-lovers, one vegan delight, one Hawaiian one pizza with sausage and olives and one with pickles mint-frosting and bananas."

"Anything else?" She asked in a rehearsed manner.

"Would it be possible to get that pizza with sausage and olives on it extra large? Oh! and six Rootbeers to drink?"

"Is that all?" Actually there _was_ something else.

"Thanks for responding so promptly and for putting up with my requests. I'm sorry if I came off as rude. I'm just really famished." I said.

She smiled slowly and gave me a look of gratitude.

"It's fine. I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes."

After she walked away Robin struck up a conversation.

"So how did you manage to survive hitting the water at the speed of sound?"

I grinned. He was in for a treat.

"It is one of several gifts I was given by the Creator."

"The Creator.?" Robin had never heard of anyone friend or foe that went by that name.

"Yes," I said "Surely you know him?"

Silence.

'Ugh! This is getting on my nerves!'

"He is known by many names, the one which you know him by is the rather bland title of God."

At this I felt Raven tense up and the rest of the team was quiet again.

Starfire broke the silence.

"Please, who is this God you speak of?"

"I'm glad you asked that question." I said again donning a secret smile. "He is the maker of all things. He is the one who keeps the universe together. He is the one who died and rose again so that anyone who believes in him can have eternal life."

Starfire still looked confused so I told her more.

"On Tamaran he is known as X'hal I believe."

Immediately her face brightened.

"Oh! Most wondrous! Do you care to stay at our dwelling after we partake of the pizza?"

"Only if it's alright with Robin." I said turning my head in his direction.

After I said this Starfire turned what has got to be the best pair of Bambi eyes on Robin with **no mercy**. And his resolve quickly melted under her adorable gaze.

"I suppose…" But he never got to finish his sentence.

"Oh! Thank you Robin!"

And she proceeded to envelop him in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Siphir?" Came a muffled voice.

"Yes?" She continued to hold him in her constricting grasp completely oblivious to his predicament.

"Eh Cn beeve!" Indeed his entire body was beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen. But the most intriguing part was that he was also a bright shade of red. (I'll give you one guess what was going on.)

"Oh!" Starfire quickly dropped him and he gasped for breath while Cyborg and Beast Boy lost control for the second time and clung to their sides in a failed effort to contain their laughter.

Meanwhile Robin just slunk below the table and Starfire took in the event with a puzzled glance.

"Don't worry Starfire, it's fine." I said while heaving a sigh for the lack of control on the part of the two boys.

"Basically my abilities allow me to do everything except contradict free will."

"Woah." This came from Raven, who until this point had been silent.

"Yeah. It's a really awesome responsibility."

After this the pizza came and we all sat there chewing quietly. They sure had a lot to think over. Then an idea came to me. But I would like to have Raven's help for this one. So I decided to speak to her telepathically.

'Raven'

She showed no movement and simply replied with,

'What?'

'I don't hate you. I know that you had no say in who your father was and you spent your entire childhood being reminded of how you came to be. Also, for you entire life up to this point you have been trained to suppress your emotions. To say it is difficult would be a grievous understatement on my part. I just want to let you know, that even when things get awkward that there are three people who always believe in you.'

'And who might they be?' She said this with just a hint of curiosity.

'The first person is God, whom I serve. He stands with his invitation of salvation for **all** in spite of past, present or future deeds. And he loves you.'

She seemed to be okay with this so I continued.

'The second is myself. From early on you have borne an enormous weight on you're shoulders. This has given you great wisdom and compassion. It has also given you immeasurable strength. You are a good friend and person.'

She hadn't tossed me off the roof, so I took this to be a good sign.

'Lastly there is someone on your own team who cares very much for you.'

I let it hang in the air…

'Who?' She tried to remain emotionless, but I could sense just a little eagerness peeking through her calm demeanor.

'Beast Boy.'

"Phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo!" Unfortunately Raven was in the middle of drinking her Rootbeer when she received this particular revelation and now Robin was covered in a fine spray of soda from head to toe.

"Yo Raven. You okay?" Cyborg and everyone else had a look of concern on their face

"I'm fine. I just got something stuck in my throat is all." Fortunately Raven had her hood up so her embarrassment wasn't apparent to all present.

Everyone one returned to what they were doing and Raven asked rather incredulously,

'Beast Boy? All he ever does is annoy me and tell bad jokes! And he eats tofu! I don't get as emotional as Cyborg, but I still don't understand why he eats it.'

I smiled at the irony of the situation. The love-hate dynamic was _so_ obviously there. If only they could get past their shyness.

'I know that he gets on your nerves, but the reason is that more than anything he wants you to be happy. That's why he's always joking. That's why he's always offering you his latest tofu product. That's why he asks you to do things with him and the team. He knows you need to meditate, but he still wants you to live life to the fullest. He's a diamond Raven.'

'What do you mean?' Again she was not hostile merely curious.

'I mean that you should let him know how much he means to you, because in this business there are no guarantees that things will stay the same.'

I could see her looking thoughtful and decided to peek into her mind.

'Me? Like _Beast Boy?_ But he's so annoying! Okay, maybe he isn't _that_ annoying. And he means well. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.'

I smiled and left Raven to her thoughts.

Meanwhile everyone around the table had finished eating and Cyborg leaned back and let out a content sigh. But Beast Boy had a slightly more forceful declaration working its way up his throat.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

I was sure that the city shook underneath me.

"Beast Boy." I said in my best reprimanding-parental tone.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Uh…" He just wasn't getting it.

"Say excuse me." I slapped my head out of pity.

"Excuse me." Beast Boy said this while under the disdaining gaze of the rest of the Titans. He also blushed a shade of crimson so deep that I suddenly found myself fighting the urge to sing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

'Don't worry Raven. Beast Boy isn't stupid, just insecure'

I saw her crack a small smile and Cyborg didn't pass up the opportunity to rub it in Beast Boy's face.

"Yello? The Seismology center? Really? Aw, don't worry it was just BB again. Uh huh. Okay, bye."

"What was that all about?" Asked Robin with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh that was just the guys at the Seismology center saying that they picked up a disturbance. Turns out that BB's belch registered a 5.0!"

"He he." Beast Boy chuckled nervously while the Titans continued to drill holes into him with their eyes.

"So," I said breaking the tension. "Everyone ready?"

Robin snapped back. "Sure. You want to come back to the tower?"

"Okay. Just let me set the mood first."

Before he could ask I cued my system to play "Supernova" by Powerman 5000.

"See you there."

And without another word I flew to the tower.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" I may have done this before, but flying is something that never gets old.

Of course I got there before them so I took the opportunity to admire the view.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was so beautiful. Like someone had taken a can of baby-blue paint and splashed it into the air, then as an after thought dabbed fluffy white clouds to complete the picture. It was on these days that I let my mind wander. I had been given so much. Thank you God.

The others arrived and we quickly went down to the main room.

"Cool." That was the understatement of the year.

The view was just as good from the window as it was from the roof! There was a game console, a Big Screen T.V., an enclosed kitchen with a bar and stools! Not only that, but the common room was sunken so that the T. V. stood boldly against the Sun.

Naturally I couldn't resist asking, "Anyone up for a couple rounds on the Game Station?"

"What game?" Cyborg wasn't one to pass up a challenge.

"Halo 2, Swords only." I suppressed the urge to chuckle malevolently and took my seat on the couch.

"You sure about this man? No one beats me, except for BB and _that_ doesn't happen often." He said with a sly smile.

"Hey! I've beaten you plenty of times!"

"In your dreams green-bean!"

"Guys!" This was going to go from bad to worse if I didn't do something.

"Why don't we just play melee? That way we all have an equal chance to win."

"Okay."

"Sure"

"And since we all have the same weapon it depends solely on the player. You can't blame the weapon." I said this looking at Beast Boy.

"Hey! Don't worry about me!"

"Okay, let's get it on!" I said.

One hour later.

"No way!" BB was in awe.

Cyborg merely had his mouth open.

"Just call me the Sword master." I said smugly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg started to bow before me out of respect, but I stopped them.

"No guys! Don't bow before me! If you are to worship anyone, worship the one I serve! He is the only one worthy of your praise!"

They quickly stood at attention and I marveled at how they had so much respect for me.

"At ease." I said doing my best impression of a Drill Sergeant.

"All right troops. Training is concluded for today. It will commence tomorrow at 1500 hours unless there is a disturbance. Dismissed!"

They gave me a quick salute and went off to their corners of the tower.

"GURGLE!" 'There goes my stomach again.'

"Starfire?" Starfire had been watching the video game with great curiosity since Silky was currently chewing happily on Robin's cape (Robin as per usual was too absorbed in his work to notice.).

"Yes?" She seemed to be in her own world. (Probably day–dreaming about Robin )

"Do you have any of your glorp handy?"

"Oh yes dear friend! Allow me to cultivate the fungus!"

'In the mean-time…'

I knocked on the door of the crime lab.

"Come in." Was the distracted reply from the Boy Wonder.

"Hey Robin." I knew he was up to his elbows in work so I got straight to the point.

"What's the highest level for the training program?"

"Slade." He said absent-mindedly

"Thanks!" And without another word between us I rushed down to the gym.

Down in the gym I punched up the training program and set it to the highest level. After that I closed my eyes and concentrated on the aura of all the surrounding objects. The target I was after leapt from behind me without warning. I quickly focussed on the target, picturing it coming apart piece by piece. Then I flung my arms to their full span and "Slade's" members hit the wall and remained firmly attached.

'Now, how are we going to clean this up?.' I thought with a sick feeling building up in my stomach.

"Woah."

"Glad you could make it…Robin."

He quickly recovered and asked,

"You coming up for dinner? Starfire mentioned that you wanted some of her glorp?"

"Yes. I've heard good things about it. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe for human stomachs."

He gave me a slight smile.

"All right. See you up there."

'Hmmm, should I make an entrance or just stroll in casually? _Entrance_…_definitely._'

So I sunk into the floor and emerged just behind Beast Boy. I resisted the urge to snicker at the panic that Beast Boy was about to feel pulsing through his veins. Slowly I lifted the foghorn from my suit pocket.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" First Beast Boy screamed like a girl and then out of reflex he morphed into a cat and clung to the ceiling.

"Soups on!" I declared wearing an invisible grin.

Cyborg was in the grips of laughter and Starfire was cowering in fear underneath Robin's cape. Raven was smiling widely as Beast Boy tried to calm himself down and release himself from the ceiling. But I couldn't resist just one more gag at his expense.

"Who ate all the tofu?" It worked. Beast Boy morphed back to human and landed smack-dab on his head. This was too much and Raven burst out laughing. The doors to the common room blew off their hinges and Raven worked to quell the sudden burst of joy.

"Sorry BB the temptation was too much. I hope this didn't go too far." I really didn't want to want to put him off. After all, if I had to stay here for a while I had to get along with everyone. Including the self-proclaimed comedian.

He gave his lighthearted laugh and managed to weaze out, "Awesome!"

"All right then." 'Jesus, thank you so much for the company of friends and for the joy of serving you. Amen.'

"Let's eat." Now you're probably wondering how I manage to eat since I'm wearing a helmet. This is another one of the many handy features that I had incorporated. At any given point I could retract a given portion of my suit and for the time being the one which was relevant was the portion surrounding my mouth. And so that is what I did.

The others looked on with curiosity and apprehension as I quickly scarfed down the glorp.

"Deeeeeeeelicious!" And it was the truth. It reminded me of sushi and ice cream. An interesting blend of flavors.

Starfire looked like she was about to burst with joy and the other guys just stared in awe and wonder that I wasn't puking my guts out.

"Catching flies?" I asked the guys.

Robin was the first to snap out of it.

"Sorry, it's just that most people aren't able to digest Starfire's cooking. No offense, Star." He added as an afterthought.

She was unfazed. "Do not worry Robin. I am aware that certain…_difficulties_ are present when humans digest Tamaranian dishes."

Beast Boy couldn't let this go. "Yeah, like puking up your…"

"So," I practically shouted. I did not want to hear the end of Beast Boys thought.

"Anyone up for a movie?" I thought it would be a good way to finish things off after a fairly non-eventful day.

"Sure, I could go for that. But how are we going to agree on what to watch?" Robin as usual was thinking of the inevitable debate, which would ensue.

"I got just the thing!" And I pulled out from behind me, Batman Begins.

Robin's eyes went wide and he motioned to speak, but I assured him that this was not available to the public.

"This is from another dimension, which it will soon be sent back to after we're done."

He still looked uneasy, but he managed to keep it to himself as the lights went down and the opening scene progressed.

Overall it was a good experience. Robin of course got action. Starfire got romance. Beast Boy got his comedy (though he had to dig for it). Cyborg got his Sci-fi (because of all the gadgets). And Raven even got her little bit of horror (What's more frightening than a psychiatrist who starts to use his patients as guinea pigs for a toxin that makes you go nuts?).

"Love, sacrifice and a walk through the workings of the human mind. I never tire of that." This was my commentary as the ending credits rolled down the screen.

Robin quickly snapped out of his daze. "So you got this from another dimension?"

'Is there an echo in here?' "Yeah. Don't worry, as far as the public is concerned Bruce is just another rich guy with a big house."

This seemed to calm him down, so I phased the DVD back to its origin and was suddenly struck with an intense longing for _her_. It certainly didn't help that the love interest of Bruce Wayne bore her name.

A defeated sigh escaped my lips and this did not go unnoticed by the resident detective.

"You all-right?"

"No." I knew that it would come out eventually, so I resolved to tell them my closest kept secret.

"The last scene in Batman Begins brought back a bitter memory." I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I recalled what happened.

"Just like in the movie where Bruce had to deny himself her love in order to protect the city, I parted with my love in order to let her grow into the woman she was meant to be."

Starfire looked on in sympathy and Raven looked as though she were recalling her own time of parting, with her mother most likely.

"She said that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. She was right. She had wisdom beyond her years and she knew that we could not be together."

I took a breath to steady myself for the last portion.

"But in the years following, what I thought would fade only became stronger. The gentle glow that I felt became an unquenchable fire which filled me with thoughts of _her_."

The titans remained quiet throughout, giving their utmost attention to my monologue.

"And in spite of my abilities, in spite of all the things I can do…I can't find her. I can't tell her how much she means to me…I can't hold her in my arms and tell her how much I miss her…I can't…find peace for my soul."

And I sat there…staring at my hands. All this power and I couldn't accomplish the one thing that burned within me in never-ending fury, demanding to be set free, to finally end my torture.

'How is it possible to be so powerful and yet…so powerless?' I sat there immobile for what seemed like an eternity until someone broke the silence.

"You miss her that much?" Raven asked. People just don't give her enough credit. She deals with unimaginable stress each day and still manages to save the world. And she has been through enough to know that there is no time for evading the truth.

"Yes." In spite of my inner turmoil I felt my face glow with peace. "The longer I live, the more convinced I am that she is the one I am to share my life with. This is both a blessing and a curse, knowing and not-knowing in the same instant. The epitome of sentience."

Finally Robin spoke up. "We can grant you access to our database in order to search for her, if you want."

"Thank you." I shed silent tears and sent up a prayer of thanks for the generosity of those around me.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!". Cyborg was the first to succumb. "Well ya'll I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow."

The rest of the team voiced their agreement and made their way out of the common room. I hesitated, was I imposing on their hospitatlity?

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms until we decide on whether or not to let you join the team. Just make sure that you don't get lost."

I felt my heart glow at his kindness, but I had one more thing to do before bed.

"Actually there's something I want to take care of before hitting the sack and I think I'll sleep underneath the stars."

Robin nodded and turned to leave, but I stopped him with one more comment.

"And Robin?" He turned wondering what I was going to say next. "Tell everyone to be ready for some noise in the next ten minutes."

With that last statement I phased to the roof and Robin stood mystified for a moment before running to tell the rest of the titans about the impending cacophony.

(_Meanwhile on the roof)_ (Ha! Ha! A Bishop on the roof!) (Don't get it? Contact me :)

'This may be a bit much for the first time, but I think that they deserve to get something back after all they've done.

And with a flourish I summoned my axe and began to sing clear and strong,

she grew up with

the children of the stars

in the hollywood hills and the boulevard

her parents threw big parties

everyone was there

they hung out with folks like

dennis hopper, bob seeger, sonny and cher

now, she feels safe

in this bar on fairfax

and from the stage I can tell that

she can't let go and she can't relax

and just before

she hangs her head to cry

I sing to her a lullaby, I sing

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

rockabye

she still lives with her mom

outside the city

down that street about a half a mile

and all her friends tell her

she's so pretty

but she'd be a whole lot prettier

if she smiled once in a while

cause even her smile

looks like a frown

she's seen her share of devils

in this angel town

But, everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

rockabye

I told her I ain't so sure

about this place

it's hard to play a gig in this town

and keep a straight face

seems like everyone here's got a plan

it's kind of like nashville with a tan, but,

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right

rockabye, rockabye,rockabye, bye, bye

bye, bye

(That was Lullaby by Shawn Mullins. This is dedicated to my dad who died on September 15 of 1996. You'll always be my hero dad.)

And with the strumming of that last chord I stretched out on the roof and slowly drifted off into the land of dreams.


	3. Tea and Geeks

Cartoons » Teen Titans » **Out of this World**

B s : A A A

Author: Agent of the Divine One

1. Incoming!2. Meet the Titans3. Tea and Geeks4. The Pearly Gates

Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 14 - Published: 05-09-06 - Updated: 09-12-06

id:2931297

Once again, I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! But it would totally rock if I did!

Morning came with the dim light of the waking sun below the horizon. And I awoke with the serenity known to so few. As I awoke I looked at the horizon and noted the deep purple of the sky which was almost black if not for the handful of rays that tinted the morning air.

'Yesterday was incredible, but I think I should work on putting the other pieces in place.'

I smiled mischievously beneath my helmet as I phased to the doors just outside of the main room, completely undetected. (The doors had been repaired following last nights' dinner) You see, not only am I invulnerable to attack, but I also have a force field which protects me from probes and other telepathic abilities. Needless to say, the only way someone could ascertain my location is if I announced my presence at the top of my lungs.

I walked through the door and saw Raven floating before the window chanting her mantra with practiced certainty.

"Raven." She didn't notice my presence, she just kept repeating "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

I didn't want to interrupt her meditation but wanted to explain my conversation with her. She undoubtably had some question she wanted answered. With a twinge of apprehension I walked up to Raven and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and promptly fell to the floor on her derriere.

Then she whirled on me with eyes as red as the Sun. "What do you want?"

I stood there calmly and let her calm down until her eyes returned to their normal amethyst color and spoke with utmost sincerity.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought that you may wish to continue our discussion we started yesterday without an audience to watch us."

Raven blushed at the memory and said, "Sure, just let me fix some tea."

"Would it be alright if I had some as well? If that's all right with you of course."

Raven gave a small smile and floated to the cupboard to fetch the leaves and then filled the kettle with water before placing it on the stove and leaving it to boil. I took my seat at the bar and waited patiently for her to return.

Then Raven walked to the bar and looked at me expectantly before asking, "Well?"

"Okay, remember how I said that Beast Boy cares for you?"

She nodded slowly still wondering where I was going to go with this conversation.

"Well it goes deeper than that. Ever since Terra came back from stone and forgot about him he has been mourning the loss of the only one who truly understood him. But lately he's been thinking back on it and he realizes that although he did like Terra, she was serving as a replacement for someone else."

"Really? Who?" She kept it hidden on the outside, but I could sense that she was anxious, nervous and excited beneath her calm exterior.

"You." Now up to that point I had seen Raven blush twice with just a hint of rose, but now she bore a striking resemblance to a black cherry.

Quickly composing herself she forced down the blush and asked with barely masked incredulity asked, "Why would Beast Boy care for me?"

I smiled warmly at her mystified expression. I can understand how she may not think she's desirable, especially given her past.

"Because Beast Boy knows how hard it is to be an outsider. So he continues to speak with you and involve you because he doesn't want you to feel the way he did. And he is also seeking to give you something he has long been denied...happiness."

Raven was silent for a long time. 'Beast Boy does all those things to make me happy? But..why...?'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and out loud she asked, "You said that he knew what it was like to be an outsider. What did you mean?"

"That is for Beast Boy to tell you."

She opened he mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "If you ask him he **will** tell you. And you may find that there is much more to him than meets the eye."

Raven was about to reply when the kettle began to whistle. She excused herself to prepare the tea and came back holding two mugs one dark blue and one black.

I accepted it gratefully and my helmet melted back to reveal my lips as I lifted the cup to take a grateful sip. And with that sip I felt tranquility and warmth spread through me.

"Thank you. I will do everything I can to return the favor."

She smiled in welcome as Robin walked in through the door bright and early.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and was about to leave when I called out to him.

"Sup' Robin! How you doin'?"

He stopped and with a puzzled expression explained his "deer in the headlights" moment.

"Sorry, it's just that Raven is usually the only one to be up at this time. No offense Raven." He added as an afterthought.

She smiled slightly, "None taken."

"Anyway, I was just heading up here to grab a water bottle before going down to the training room."

Raven rolled her eyes at his workaholic mentality and I smiled. I know that he's the leader, but personally I think he could stand to spend a little less time with the punching bag and more with Starfire. :)

"How about a sparring match? It would be a good change of pace. And you could also get a first hand assessment of my abilities."

"Sure, come on." He said absentmindedly. It was with this that I waved to Raven and followed Robin to the training room where he set down his water bottle and set it down before walking to the ring in the middle of the training room.

"Okay, this will be a no holds barred fight. You have won the round when you have successfully pinned you opponent for more than 3 seconds. Ready?"

I nodded and stood stock still waiting for him to make the first move.

He was quick to do so running forward and aiming a roundhouse kick to my head. In the blink of an eye I ducked, turned, grabbed his foot and used his momentum to hurl him at the wall. He turned right before hitting the wall and bent his knees to absorb the impact. Then using his legs as springs he shoved off and came hurtling towards me fully intent on slamming me to the ground with his momentum. But I waited until the last possible second and raised my fore- arm to block.

Robin saw this and altered his flight to kick me in the gut, but I was ready for this and somersaulted over him. He compensated by skidding along the ground and then, using his foot to pivot he turned around and glared at me.

I waited with my back turned and could feel him boring holes into my torso. This went on or nearly a minute before I asked, "Well? Are you going to attack or should I take your inaction as surrender?"

Robin scowled and leaped high into the air drawing his Bo staff and preparing to bring it crashing down on my helmet with the power of a pile driver. And so I stood stock still and feeling him get closer...closer...now! And too quickly for him to react I grabbed his Bo staff and used it to hurl him to the ground with such force that it formed a crater beneath him.

"Game, set, match." I sighed in disappointment. I was hoping he would last longer, but being all powerful does give me an unfair advantage. It's a good thing I'm on their side. :)

Then, realizing that he hadn't moved at all I used my powers to heal him of his injuries. When I was done he gave a groan of bewilderment and slowly got up from the crater.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"The Archangel Michael instructed me before I was commissioned to come here."

"Commissioned for what?" Robin asked with his mask scrunching along with his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately I can't say. But I will tell you this. What you think can never be will soon come to pass and the touch of God will register in Jump City."

Robin was about to press further when three familiar voices rang throughout the tower.

"Beast Boy! When are you gonna give up on that junk and eat some real food?"

"It is real food! The only difference is that no animals had to die for you to have it!"

"Oh come on BB! Try some bacon! It'll give you some muscles on those stringy arms of yours!"

"Better a stick figure on Tofu than a body builder with a taste for blood!"

"Will you two be quiet? I can't concentrate with all your yelling!"

With that last declaration several things shattered throughout the tower. But the debate went on, the participants completely unheeding of the empath's demands for silence.

"Please friends why can we not eat in peace?"

Robin sighed and shook his head ruefully. "I give you, Breakfast, in Titan's Tower."

"It seems that your not the only one who starts off the day with a bang." I chuckled softly at my own joke. I know that being in close quarters has a way of fraying even the toughest of nerves, but the Titan's seriously needed to work on their conflict resolution skills. Speaking of which...

"So what are your feelings for Starfire?'

Robin did a repeat of his earlier performance and stood there stock still for a few moments before croaking, "Starfire?"

I sighed heavily. This guy really does need a swift kick in the pants when it comes to Starfire.

"Robin, it's obvious to me and everyone else that you love Starfire. And don't you deny it!"

Robin had positioned himself to protest, but he went limp at my command.

"What you need to know Robin is that Starfire loves you back. She adores you Robin and she will gladly be yours if only you ask."

Robin still had a look of apprehension so I made a proposition to him. "Okay Robin I'll make you a deal. If you ask Starfire out and she says no I'll leave it be, but if she says yes then I expect you to treat her with all the tenderness she does you."

"But what if-"

"She'll say yes Robin, I'm sure of it. Now get up there and ask her out!"

Not giving him a chance to protest further I ran up to the common room to emerge to the sight of Beast Boy and Cyborg wrestling for the Spatula while Raven continued to yell at them in a vain attempt to put a stop to their immaturity. So I did the only thing which came to mind.

"Wazuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup?" (A dedication to anyone who can tell me what that's from!) All motion immediately stopped and they looked at me like I was crazy. But I would probably do the same thing if I were in their shoes.

While they tried to figure out if I had lost my marbles or not I calmly walked to the stove and removed both the bacon and tofu from the pans and ate it in one gulp. This of course caused the eyes of both Cyborg and Beast Boy to bulge out of their heads while their mouths hung open in utter shock.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmm! So who's up for some time on the obstacle course?"

"Sure. Just let us get something in our stomachs first." Robin wore an amused smile at seeing BB and Cy reduced to utter silence. After all, the debate was tantamount to a tradition in Titan's Tower and it was thought that nothing could stop those two from going at it.

Thirty minutes later we were out on the course with Robin standing by at the controls.

"All set?" I nodded in anticipation. Now everyone will see what I am capable of.

"Countdown initiated, good luck." 'Luck!' I thought with disgust. 'How can people believe in that? Don't they know that God is the one responsible for our breath and life?'

"Go!" At this I ran forward and unsheathed my sword preparing to charge whatever came my way. First were the laser turrets which I leveled with quick swipes of my sword. Then came the pit which opened up and I soared over it and made my way to the disc turrets which open fired. I chose to knock them out with my fists before making a tight turn at the large boulders which lined the course and skidded in a crouched position to the finish line.

I stood tall and waited for them to speak.

Cyborg rubbed his human eye in disbelief and blinked once. Only Beast Boy seemed to be able to break out of the trance.

"Dude! You just did the obstacle course in twenty seconds!"

"So I take it that I broke some records?"

"Yeah, mine and everyone elses." I heard Cyborg mutter.

I was about to apologize when the communicators went off. "Control Freak is making trouble down at the gaming shop. Titans Go!"

We arrived to find that Control Freak had turned the video games and other accessories into his own brand of freaks and was now threatening the clerk to unleash his minions unless he finds a way to give him an X-Box 360. Not being one to pass up an opportunity I caught Control Freak's attention.

"The system has excellent processing capabilities and graphics, but it is highly overpriced."

Control Freak whirls around and eyes the Titans with distaste. Then upon spotting the new arrival he snorts with contempt. "I see you have enlisted help to defeat me! But no matter, I shall annihilate you with my minions!"

"No!" Control Freak stops in his tracks at his bold declaration. Where does the new guy get off talking to him like that?

"We will settle this as the heroes of old did. With a duel."

Control Freak snorts, "It will take more than a mere sword to frighten me."

I grin malevolently. I love it when my adversary is clueless.

"I was speaking of a different kind of duel. Surely you are familiar with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise?"

Control Freak looked shocked at first, but then he grinned maniacally. "You challenge me to a duel? Then you will fall!"

He whipped out a duel disk and I summoned one to my arm.

"Where did he get that from?" Beast Boy asked with his usual clueless nature.

"I don't think we want to know." Raven said with a green tinge that rivaled Beast Boy's.

"Duel!" We both cried our life points rising to 8000 a piece.

"I'll go first!" and with that Control Freak drew his sixth card.

"Prepare to lose! I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode!" As he made this declaration the monster emerged on the field with a cry of mechanical fury.

"Then I lay two cards face down and end my turn!" The two cards appeared behind his monster and he folded his arms over his chest smiling cockily.

"My turn!" I looked at my hand and had to restrain myself from giggling out loud. 'Perfect! I can destroy him on the first turn!'

"I activate Graceful Charity! I'm sure that you are familiar with the game so I will not bore you with the details."

I drew as per the effect of my card and discarded Magician of Faith and Old Vindictive Magician to the Grave yard.

"I'm sure your face-down cards are important so I'll activate Heavy Storm!"

"No!" Was Control Freak's cry as his face down cards shattered.

"And now the end is here!" At this statement my two monsters left the graveyard and in their place stood one of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters!

"All hail! Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" With this the warrior let out a feral roar and Control Freak appeared genuinely frightened. But I wasn't finished.

"And there's more! I activate United we stand and Mage Power!" The activation of these cards gave him a fierce crimson glow and as he roared in rage Control Freak gave the appearance that he may soil himself out of fear.

"But I'll also summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! This will give my soldier an extra 800 attack points and due to Breaker's special ability he gains 300 attack points and a spell counter. It won't be enough to wipe you out completely, but it will bring you close."

Control Freak regained his composure and with contempt said, "There isn't a person alive who can defeat Control Freak!"

"That's funny I can easily think of five." I turned to look at the Titans. "And they are all standing right here."

Beast Boy didn't miss a beat. "Ooooooo! Somebody get some ice cause that has got to burn!" The other members of the Titans had more subdued expressions and just stood there in amusement.

Control Freak was livid and I smirked evilly. The only thing better than winning is watching the opponent squirm in the face of his demise.

"I would love to continue this banter, but I still have to attack. Go! Black Luster Soldier! Attack!"

With a mighty leap the Black Luster soldier sailed into the air and upon descent cleaved through the mechanical monster leaving behind two even halves that promptly shattered into nothing.

"And thanks to his special ability he can attack again! Go! Show him the power of justice!" And with that the Black Luster Soldier slashed him across the chest causing Control Freak to cringe in pain.

"Now Breaker! Attack directly!" As before he cringed in pain, but he managed to stay on his feet. And then came the predictable response.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You may have damaged my life points, but I'm still standing!"

I started off with a light chuckle which turned into an all out belly laugh. Control Freak looked puzzled and annoyed that I was laughing at (in his opinion) one of the most formidable villains of all time.

"You fool! You will fall in your next turn! I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" I looked to Control Freak and signaled with a flick of my wrist that it was his turn.

"Draw!" He announced.

"Die!" I shouted while activating my set card. "Cemetery Bomb deals you 100 points of damage for each card in your graveyard and by my count it's three!"

Control Freak paled. "No! How could I lose to you!"

"Save it! It's over!" And with that a blast erupted from his graveyard causing smoke to billow and Control Freak to shield his eyes from the smoke.

After the smoke cleared Control Freak started throwing a hissy. "It's not possible! You're nothing compared to me! Do you hear me? Noth-"

I concentrated my powers and silenced him with a wedgie so forceful that his undergarment flew up to the ceiling fan and had him spinning around in dizzying circles. Unfortunately Control Freak fainted since the action had cause trauma to that certain spot which is responsible for the...ahem...furthering of the human race. (Take a wild guess :)

"That guy never learns." Suddenly an idea dawned on me. "Photo op!"

And with the push of a button the priceless image of Control Freak suspended by his underpants from a ceiling fan was forever stored in my on-board computer. I'd make copies later for the Teen Titans after I completed my mission. Which reminds me...

"Robin, why don't you and Starfire take Control Freak to jail? We'll head back to the tower and await your arrival"

Robin maintained his serious leader look and proceeded to hand out orders.

"Alright, you guys go on ahead. We'll call you when we're finished."

"Good. And Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget what we discussed this morning."

At this Robin blushed a deep crimson and nodded curtly before going to begin the complicated extraction of Control Freak from the ceiling fan.

"All right y'all let's head back."

At this Cyborg walked off to the T-Car with Raven levitating through the air. BB was about to morph to falcon when I stopped him.

"Beast Boy we need to talk." He looked at with a puzzled expression and I quickly assured him.

"Don't worry BB everything's cool I just need to ask you some questions."

"Y'all comin' or do we have to hold your hands so you don't get lost."

"Don't blow a cervo Cyborg we'll be right behind you."

Cybor shrugged. "Suit yourself."

And with that I turned to the task of bringing Beast Boy and Raven closer together.

"So, Beast Boy"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Raven?"

Beast Boy reddened and quickly turned his head to hide his blush. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but that's not why I signed on for this mission. So I went straight to the point.

"I know that you like her. Actually, I know that you **love** her and don't you deny it!"

Beast Boy sighed in defeat and looked down at his sneakers. "Okay, I admit it. I love Raven, but what am I gonna do? She couldn't possibly love me back."

"That's where you're wrong. Trust me. If you tell Raven about your past you may find that you have a great deal more in common than you thought. You're not the only one who feels like an outsider."

Beast Boy's face contorted into one of deep concentration and I prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Robin's going to confess his feelings to Starfire, so if he can tell her without choking on his own tongue, you can tell Raven how you feel as well."

BB's face now bore a look of determination as he said, "Okay. Raven here I come!" And with that he soared into the sky towards the tower.

'Now , on to phase one.' I thought with a smirk.

Well? What did you think? Any suggestions? I'm having major writers block! Anyone who can help me with the next chapter will also receive a dedication. Any ideas (appropriate please!) are welcome! Read and Review please!

* * *

Return to Top

uacct "UA-220257-1";   
urchinTracker();


	4. The Pearly Gates

I don't own Teen Titans! But it would be cool, because then I could probably meet with the people who do the voices and other cool stuff like that.

Okay so far we had a dude fall from the sky, some match making in the background and a geek who doesn't know when to give up. But what is Bishop's agenda? And more importantly why did God give him all of his powers? Tune in to find out!

As I watched Beast Boy fly away a thought struck me. Raven had blown off the doors to the main room when I made her laugh, but she should have been able to do it without any repercussions.

Then it hit me. "Of course!" 'Ravens powers only spazzed after I showed up! I gotta catch BB before he gets to Raven or this whole thing could go up in flames!'

'Incoming communication.' I stopped in my tracks and opened the channel.

'Hey Bishop, how's the mission going?'

'Oh man! I thought that having all your powers was a bit much, but it looks like I'll need to pull out all the stops if we're going to prepare them for the next challenge.'

A soft chuckle greets this statement. 'Welcome to my world Bishop. If you need any guidance contact me immediately. End transmission.'

Having concluded my conversation with "The Man" my mind wandered off course.

'Have I got the best gig or what? I'm working with the God of the universe and I'm strengthening the ties that bind. Speaking of which…' I blushed under my helmet as I realized I'd gotten off-task and promptly teleported to the roof of the tower where Beast Boy was just cruising into view.

"Dude! You just pop up everywhere! Do you ever walk?"

I laughed long, loud and clear at this declaration. I may have done this trick before, but his reaction never ceased to amuse me. Anyway, after I had recovered from my bout of laughter I proceeded to explain why I had "popped up" as he so succinctly put it.

"Sorry about the hocus pocus. I was just about to come back to the tower when I realized that I distorted the fabric of space and time when I hurtled through the atmosphere."

Beast Boy just blinked a few times and stared at me as if I had just grown an extra appendage so I quickly shifted to a lower mental gear.

"I messed with Raven's powers somehow when I came crashing down from the sky."

Upon hearing this Beast Boy went berserk. "Aw man! If she can't control her emotions this is going to be a total disaster! She'll probably throw me out the window or send me to another dimension or…"

I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth and suffered his muffled protests until he used up his air and collapsed on the ground panting.

"Beast Boy, I have something which will solve that problem. All you have to do is give it to her and things will smooth over."

This calmed him down long enough for me to summon an amethyst colored box with the jewel of Azar inside. Beast Boy gratefully accepted the box and I threw in the final detail.

"I'm planning on inviting Titans East over and having all of us go to that new club in town at 7 p. m. I have a surprise waiting there and I think you'll like it. Now go on. You want to ask her out before the Sun goes down!" I said this in a jovial manner to let him know that I was only kidding him.

With that last bit of encouragement Beast Boy raced down the stairs and to Raven's room. Not wanting to miss this I decided to go invisible and stand outside to watch the whole proceeding.

With Beast Boy…(from his POV)

'Okay, all I have to do is knock on this door, give Raven the box, hope to God she doesn't throw me out the window and ask her out to the club. No problem. Okay, so there is a problem, but if the Boy Blunder can ask Starfire I can ask Raven. Okay…here goes.'

"Raven, you in there?"

"What is it Beast Boy?" was the muffled reply from behind the door.

'I really hope this works.'

"I want to give you something."

At this the door opened just a crack to reveal Raven with her trademark stoic face. But there was an ever-so-slight twinkle of anticipation in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." 'God, if you're listening please let this work.'

Not losing her stoic expression Raven examined Beast Boy carefully to see if he had that look of utter glee he had just before he pulled a prank on her. Finding no telltale signs that she was about to be punked, she opened the door fully and waited for him to unveil the "big surprise."

Beast Boy slowly brought out the Box and presented it to her as a general presents his flag upon surrendering to the opposing army.

Meanwhile in Ravens head…

"He got something for us! How awesome!" was Happy's contribution.

"If this is another prank I'll kill him myself." (Take a wild guess. : )

"I doubt he would pull another prank after the last incident." Said Knowledge.

"Take the plunge Raven we're all with you!" came Brave's encouraging cry.

"He's so sweet." Was Love's swooning declaration.

"What now?" Obviously Rude wasn't helping much.

"Please let him like us. Please let him like us." Was Timid's mantra as she sat huddled with her legs clutched to her chest.

'All right. Time for the moment of truth.'

I opened the box and nearly dropped it at the sight of the contents.

'The Jewel of Azar! Where did he get this? What does this mean?'

"Beast Boy where did you get this?"

"Bishop told me that he accidentally messed with your powers and that this would help to fix that." All the while Beast Boy stared at the ground not daring to look up for fear that she would do something unspeakably horrible to him.

'Oh…Beast Boy. Do you really fear me that much? Well, then it's time to change your expectations.' I smiled at the thought that had popped into my head. If this didn't change his mind, nothing would. But first…

"Beast Boy…look at me." He looked up to see my face in awe and gratitude. Upon seeing this he ventured a question.

"You like it?"

"I love it Beast Boy. Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure Raven!" And with his signature grin in place he grabbed the two ends of the chain and delicately snapped the two ends together behind my neck, slightly brushing my skin and sending a shiver of delight throughout my body.

"So…how do we test it out?"

I smiled openly thanks to the power of the jewel and said, "Like this." And with that I grabbed his face in my hands and thrust his lips to mine.

Bishop's POV

Initially Beast Boy was shocked to the point that he couldn't even think. But then instinct took over as he closed his eyes and snaked his arms around her waist savoring the moment he had only dreamed of.

Both were paralyzed with pleasure until they realized that they had to breathe and broke apart gasping for air. It was at this time that he ventured to ask another question.

"So, Raven. Bishop said he was planning on inviting Titans East over and then going to the new club in town. Would you honor me by going as my date?"

Raven appeared overjoyed as she answered, "Of course Beast Boy. When are we going?"

"Uh…Seven. See you then?"

"Sure." And with that Raven winked seductively and closed the door.

"Yes! She said yes! Everybody mambo!"

In his excitement Beast Boy grabbed the nearest object and began to dance (Think of The Goofy Movie when Max gets a date with Roxanne). The nearest object just happened to be Cyborg, needles to say this resulted in some protest on Cy's part.

"Whoa BB! You been makin' those tofu shakes again? I told you to lay off that stuff after what happened to the kitchen! If there's some tofudobeast messin with the meat you are gonna be one sore green bean!"

"Oh…Cyborg! Eh heh! How's it going?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fry a circuit-board."

Beast Boy took a deep breath to gather up his courage before divulging the source of his spontaneous outburst of joy.

"Bishop set up this thing at the new club and told me to ask Raven out."

Beast Boy steeled himself for the usual ribbing, but it never came. Instead what he got was, "All right, BB! It's about time! What time did he say it was going on?

"Seven."

"Well I better put a call in to Bumblebee and see if she wants to go as my date. Later Green Bean!

"See ya, Cy!"

And with that last exchange Beast Boy moon-walked all the way to his room in joy.

'Okay, we got two down and one to go. Let's see how Robin is doing.'

**With Robin…duh duh duh! (Sorry I couldn't resist) **

Robin was just escorting Starfire to her room when our resident Tamaranean took it upon herself to help Robin. Unfortunately this resulted in the exact opposite of what we had in mind.

"Friend Robin, is there something troubling you? Gasp! You are not the sick are you?"

Starfire immediately thrust her hand to the Boy Wonder's forehead to see if he had a fever. This of course rendered his speech incomprehensible.

"Uh…St..I…I'm fine."

"Are you sure friend Robin? I could prepare some of my pudding of healing!" she proposed hopefully.

Robin's eyes widened in horror at the prospect of tasting yet another of Starfire's…concoctions.

"No thanks Star." He said hurriedly. "It's just that…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Starfire asked. Her expression the very embodiment of hope.

"Would you…go out with me sometime?"

Now Star looked like she may just explode from joy as she hugged Robin until he turned as blue as Raven's cloak.

"Star…" Robin urgently choked out.

"Yes?" Again Starfire was oblivious to his desperate need for air.

"Need…air!" At this Starfire promptly dropped her newfound boyfriend and allowed him time to recover before asking, "So when shall we begin the dating _boy_friend Robin?"

"Oh..uh…"

'Aw man we forgot to tell him! Gotta save him!'

'Tonight at seven!'

At this Robin jerked around and got in a battle stance scanning for the source of the danger.

'Robin it's me, Bishop! Climb down from Red Alert and tell her that we and the Titans East are going to that new club in town at seven!"

"Robin?" The Tamaranean princess was staring at Robin with a great deal of concern for his spasmodic behavior and was a hair away from calling 911 (or the men in white coats) :).

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Robin addressed his worried Princess, "It's nothing Star. Meet me at six-thirty in the common room. We're going with Titans East to the new club in town."

"Till then boyfriend Robin!" And with that Starfire disappeared into her room with a flourish to begin preparations for the big night.

After the Titans East arrived and everyone piled into their respective vehicles we arrived at the Pearly Gates. Naturally there was no trouble getting in for the resident heroes and they found themselves milling about the place looking rather bored. So with my axe in hand I joined my three comrades up on the stage and prepared to blow them away.

I held up a hand to silence the crowd and they complied with quizzical looks etched upon their faces.

"Okay people. I know you've never heard of me, but I'm going to rock this club to it's foundation with some of my favorites. And if you feel like groovin' to it, go right on ahead."

"This first tune is one of the best songs ever written in my opinion. It's called Ballroom Blitz. Can I get a drum-roll please?"

**And so it stared with the catchy drum beat leading the way as I called off role call for the band.**

Are you ready Steve? Uh-uh. Andy? Yeah. Mick? Ok. Alright fellas let's Gooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**I swung at my guitar putting all my energy into the song.**

Well, It's been getting so hard  
Livin' with the things you do to me, ah ha  
My dreams are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see

OH, I see a man at the back  
As a matter of fact and his eyes are red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one

Oh Yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz x 4

**By this point the club was jumping with everyone swaying to the music as I lit into the next verse.**

I'm reaching out for something, touching nothing's all I ever do  
I softly call you over,  
When you appear there's nothing left of you, ah ha

And the man in the back is ready to crack  
As he raises his hands to the sky  
And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye

Oh yeah, it was electric, so frantically hectic  
And the band started leaving, cause they all stopped breathing  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz

Break

Oh Yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz x 4

its, it's the ballroom blitz, its, it's the ballroom blitz,its, it's the ballroom blitz, Yeaaaaaaah it's the ballroom, blitz!

As the final notes faded the crowd roared in approval.

"So, I take it you want an encore?"

Loud cheering pushed me onto my next song.

"Okay, but I gotta warn ya. Some people get Vertigo just listening to this song."

Uno, dos, tres... catorce!  
_Spoken vocal_  
Turn it up loud, Captain!

Lights go down it's dark  
The jungle is your head - can't rule your heart  
A feeling so much stronger than  
A thought  
You know your eyes are wide  
And though your soul it can't be bought  
Your mind can wander

Hello, hello... (Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something...  
I can feel, feel

The night is full of holes  
As bullets rip the sky of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance - at least they know

I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the cheque  
Girl with crimson nails  
Has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music Whoooaaa  
Swinging to the music Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa

Hello, hello... (Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something...  
I can feel, feel

Checkmated...  
Just for...  
Jumping in, in... yeah

_Edge solo **(I did my best imitations of the Animaniac's Yakko, Wakko and Dot swaying from side to side as I pealed off the chords.)**_

All of this... all of this can be yours  
All of this... all of this can be yours  
All of this... all of this can be yours  
Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt

Hello, hello... (Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
Lights go down and all I know  
That you give me something...  
I can feel your love teaching me  
Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...  
Your love is teaching me  
Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...  
How to kneel, kneel

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEEEAAAAH!

Again the crowd greeted the end with applause.

"For this next song things will get a little more moody. Here is Almost Honest, the version by Megadeth of course.

I lied just a little  
When I said I need you  
You stretched the truth  
When you said you knew  
Just can't believe it  
There's nothing to say  
I was almost honest, almost

Living alone, can't stand this place  
It's four in the morning and I still see your face

I was nearly pure  
When I said I loved you  
You were semi-sincere  
You said I'd bleed for you  
You were kind of candid  
Now you've gone away  
You were almost honest, almost

Living alone, falling from graceI want to alone but there's just empty space  
I can't face tomorrow (can't face tomorrow)

now you're not coming back (you're not coming back)

Walked off in the night and just left me the tracks (you just left me the tracks)

I question your call by the tone of your voice  
I know I should hang up but I don't have a choice  
It happened that night when you told me to go  
Don't ask who's to blame, I don't know

Almost honest

I was almost honest

You were almost honest

We were almost honest

Almost honest

Again came the applause and whistles. But it remained to be seen if this would work out as planned.

"Now for this next one I'm going to be taking a stroll down memory lane. You may not know this, but my dad was a big fan of rock and roll and that's something he passed on to me. This song is called Long, Long Way From Home.

**I couldn't help myself and strummed the guitar with all I had for the opening solo.**

It was a Monday  
Just like any other day  
I left a small town  
For the Apple in decay

It was my destiny  
It's what we needed to do  
They were telling me  
I'm telling you

I was inside looking outside  
Oh, the millions of faces  
But still I'm alone  
Waiting, hours of waiting  
Paying a penance  
I was longing for home

I'm looking out for the two of us  
I hope we'll be here when they're through with us

**Again I slammed down on the strings for all I was worth.**

I was inside looking outside  
Oh the millions of faces  
But still I'm alone  
Waiting, hours of waiting  
I could feel the tension  
I was longing for home

I'm looking out for the two of us  
And I hope we'll be here when they're through with us  
I'm coming home

Monday, sad, sad Monday  
Oh, She's waiting for me  
But I'm a long, long way from home

Sad, sad Monday  
Oh, She's waiting for me  
But I'm a long, long way from home

Sad, sad Monday  
Oh, she's waiting for me  
But I'm a long, long way from home

The initial excitement had died down by this point and it was more of a golf clap. So as not to let them fall asleep I quickly switched to the next song.

"Now then, for this next one we're going to take a trip among the stars and catch some Drops of Jupiter in our hands.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, mmm  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had  
And me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way  
And tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na naaaaaaa

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na naaaaaaa

And did you fall for a shooting star  
Fall for a shooting star

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na naaaaaaa

And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

"I love you!" Was a declaration of a young woman in the back. I just waved politely in response and prepared to rock on.

"This next one is going out to everyone who has loved and lost. To everyone who has had their heart shattered and then pieced together by the one they least expected to heal their wounds. Here is Swing Swing."

**Having personal experience with relationships gone sour I emphasized each strum of the strings just a little more.**

Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

**During the solo I could feel my own heart breaking.**

Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again? x3

I noticed that in the back Beast Boy had lowered his head in sorrow and Raven was looking awkward, so I moved in for the final attack.

"This next one is a call to all those who are hurting to look around and count your blessings. And it may turn out that the one who loves you the most is right there waiting to be let in. Hear their cry, "Let My Love Open the Door." (This is the version by Audio Adrenaline which totally rocks.)

**This one is for you Beast Boy and Raven.**

When people keep repeating  
That you'll never fall in love  
When everybody keeps retreating  
But you can't seem to get enough

Chorus:  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart

When everything feels all over  
When everybody seems unkind  
I'll give you a four leaf clover  
Take all the worry out of your mind

Bridge

Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart, To your heart

Yeah!

**At this point I leaped into the air and brought my hand full force on the strings and unleashed all the passion and love I had into the song.**

I have the only key to your heart  
I can stop you from falling apart  
Unleash yourself from this misery  
Only one thing's gonna set you free

That's my love x4

When tragedy befalls you  
Don't let it bring you down  
My love can cure your problems  
Don't forget I'm around

Chorus

"Finally, for this song I ask that you find your partner and come out to the center. This is a celebration of young love and the purity of two people given wholly to each other, because in that moment of bliss there is only You and Me."

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

And as that verse concluded Raven laid her head on Beast Boys chest and let his heart beats lull her into a waking slumber while he held her with the utmost tenderness.

**As it should be.**

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothin to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive

Everyone clapped and whistled as the sounds faded out and I prepared to do the final number.

"Now this may just be my opinion, but I think I've rocked this place right?"

"Yeah!" Was the enthusiastic response of the crowd. "Well, as much as I enjoy this I will limit myself to one last song. "Awww!" I shook my head in mock disappointment at the reaction of the crowd. "I know, it's not what I want either, but I can't stay her all night. Anyway, this last tune is a Simple Creed one we should all endeavor to live by. Don't take even a moment for granted because it will soon be gone. And love those close to you, because they could be gone in the blink of an eye. But above all else seek the truth. Nothing is more important."

Born with your back to the god  
That spit you out on the riverbed  
Angry at who, me? you better back up fool  
I bet you took a gun to school too  
But now, nobody's takin' your candy  
You just keep on livin' this tragedy  
La da da da da da da, to each his own, but  
I wait for you to take my hand

Cuz we need each other  
We gotta love each other

Born with your back to the god  
That picked you up by your puppy scruff  
Angry at who, me? you better back up fool  
And be grateful that the real me's always hidin' from you  
Now, nobody's takin your bicycle  
Maybe somebody should take your microphone  
La da da da da da da, to each his own, but  
I wait for you to understand

That we need each other  
We gotta love each other  
That we need each other

_Someone  
Should take your microphone  
Someone  
Should leave the light on  
Someone  
Should take your bubble gum  
Someone  
Should take your microphone  
Always  
Always  
Go to waste  
Try it again  
Try it again  
Don't playDon't push your luck_

I wait for you to take my  
I wait for you to take my hand

Yeah, cuz we need each other  
You know, we gotta love each other  
Cuz we need each other, yeah  
We gotta love, gotta love each other  
We need each other  
we gotta love each other  
You know we need each other

Yeah

And with the last notes fading away the crowd let out a mighty "Whooooooo!" and other such exclamations. I bowed deeply and then motioned my compadres to do the same. After the applause died down I walked down from the stage and came face to face with the Titans.

"Friend Bishop, I did not know you had the gift of music!"

"Thanks Starfire. It's another one of the gifts He gave me before coming here."

"Dude! You rocked!" I laughed deeply before responding, "And it looks like you and Raven are together, correct?"

Beast Boy jerked his head over to Raven to find that he was still holding her around the waist and upon making eye contact with Raven they both turned away blushing furiously. Unfortunately Cyborg decided this was the perfect time to rib the new couple.

"Awwwww, how cute! BB's got a girlfrien-!" This was not going to slide while I was around. So I grabbed his lips and pulled his head down to my level.

"Okay Cyborg, listen to me and listen well. You will not in any way, shape or form ridicule or otherwise poke fun at Beast Boy and Raven. The same also goes for Robin and Starfire. If you do make fun of them, **ever**, I will transform all of your meat into Tofu and paint the T car pink, do I make my self clear?"

Cyborg fearfully nodded his head yes and I released his lips from my grip. While this had been going on the other Titans had been staring with wide eyes at my sudden flare of temper.

"Don't bother anyone else about their relationship, it is something to be supported, not _ridiculed_." I hissed this last word out at Cyborg to show that he was on thin ice for the time being.

"Now as long as you support each other everything will go along smoothly. Shall we be off?"

Robin still bearing a look of fear and apprehension forced out, "Uh…sure. I'll see you back at the tower."

Bee had her farewell to give also, "Later Sparky!"

Cyborg immediately went red in the face, "I told you don't call me…!" But his fury was cut short when Bumble Bee gave him a quick kiss on the lips and with a flourish of her hair sauntered out the door.

Cyborg stood there completely dumbstruck so i thought I would have a little fun.

"Catching flies?"

Cyborg immediately clammed up. "All right y'all let's head back to the tower!" And with that each team piled into their seperate vehicles and headed home.

'It seems that everything is going according to plan so let's pursue our other objective.' I smiled at the thought of finally learning the truth about my long lost love.

**(Back at the tower)**

Input inquiry:

I typed in her name and waited. Is she alright? Where is she? Is she alive? Is she...

My thoughts all came crashing down when I read a single word...engaged.

The next chapter is going to be a rather sad one so brace yourself. Of course I would like to know what you thought and if you have any ideas for the next chapter shout them loud and clear!


	5. All or Nothing

I do not own the Teen Titans

Oh man! It looks like Bishop's mission just hit a snag! What will happen next? Read on to find out!

'Engaged.' I let out a short exhalation at this sudden revelation. 'Of course she would find someone else. She's a young woman after all! So why is it so painful? Because I was secretly hoping that I would be the one to take her hand in marriage that's why! But that won't happen now. It won't happen ever.'

With that last thought I vaulted from the chair and ran to the rooftop as quickly as my legs would carry me. I didn't want to teleport or phase. I had some grief to work out.

I shoved the door to the roof open and held my head in between my hands in a vain effort to keep the grief and anger from fighting their way out, but this proved futile and I gave into the rage as I shouted to the skies.

"Why did you send me here if I was to have my heart broken? I know that this plays some part in you vast eternal plan, but why did it have to happen?"

At this point I had broken down on the roof, laying prostrate and muttering the same question, "Why?"

'Incoming transmission.' Again I opened the channel, but this time with a completely different reaction.

'Okay what's going on here? You tell me that you have a mission involving Her and it turns out that she's about to tie the knot with another guy! Is this your idea of a joke?'

'No Bishop. One of the reasons I gave you this mission is that something had happened which needed to be rectified before you could complete your objective.'

'And what is that?' I still wasn't thrilled with the idea of being denied what I thought was rightly mine.

'You set Her up as an idol. You set her up as the one and only woman that would satisfy your requirements for a partner.'

I paused to think about it and realized that is indeed what I had done, but that was not all.

'You gave her My place Bishop and as a result you drifted away from me, so in order to restore fellowship I had to bring you face to face with the truth.'

'My Lord and my God.' I remained prostrate on the ground, but now it was out of reverance and repentance.

'Now arise Bishop and go forth to complete the task which has been set before you!'

At this I got up and stood looking into the night sky. 'Amen and Hallelujah.'

'Over and out.'

The issue of my idolatry had been settled, but now the great question remained, 'Will the Titans be ready for the next phase?

As usual there was only one way to find out.

**(Time Break)**

The rest of the Titans came in through the garage with respective couples linking arms and with Cyborg lost in thought. I moved to intercept Robin so that he could prepare his team for what was to come.

"Hey Robin, you got a moment?"

Robin acknowledged with a curt nod and whispered a "sweet dreams" to Starfire. She giggled delightedly before she drifted to her room to fill her dreams with her newly found beau. :)

"Is there a problem Bishop?"

"No, but I need to tell you that the rules are about to change."

"How?" Robin's face became contorted in an expression of suspicion and concentration. I couldn't blame him for his reaction, what I was about to unveil would rock him and the other Titans to their core.

"First I must tell you about my purpose here. The first phase was designated for befriending you and the other Titans. The second was bringing yourself, Beast Boy and Cyborg to realize that love is possible."

"And the third?" Robin was mad. Actually that was an understatement, but he was doing a remarkable job of keeping it under wraps.

"The third is the climax and the greatest challenge of all." Even I was afraid of what was to come. What we were about to face would exceed anything they had ever faced...and ever will.

I gathered my courage and told him in a low and fearful voice, "We are to face an evil greater than Slade, greater than Trigon. We are to face Satan himself."

Robin looked clueless so I decided to move to a lower mental gear.

"Sigh. You know the red guy with horns and a pitch fork? The one who lives in a place dominated by flames with people writhing in torment for all eternity?"

Robin was understandably incredulous, "You're telling me that we're going to face the Prince of Demons in battle? If this is a joke it isn't funny."

"I'm not joking." I said this in the same tone Raven used when she wanted to get her point across. Robin's expression now became one of deep concern mixed with resolve, which made it easy to know what would come next.

"So...what's the plan?"

"First you must decide whether you wish to serve under my commander and savior, the Lord Jesus Christ."

"If it's necessary to defeat..."

"No!" Robin stood there looking at me like I had just commanded the sea to become a desert, but that was meaningless if he didn't hear me out.

"This must be a decision you make because you want to make it. The fact is Robin that the world is fallen and the only way to be saved from falling under the rule of the Evil One is to surrender to the Savior of all mankind. It is also the only way that you be able to participate in the final phase."

Robin was understandably shaken and reeling from this statement. He couldn't battle before pledging his loyalty to a myth?

"Sorry, but we fight on our own terms."

Predictable. We humans are so stiff necked a people that only the God of everything could hope to have patience with us.

But it is our choice to deny him just as it is our choice to accept him. If only they realized that there are consequences for both.

"Robin, before you make your final decision I would suggest bringing the rest of the team together so that you can talk to Raven about this."

Robin responded with a curt nod before turning to leave, but there was one more thing which needed to be brought to light.

"Robin!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly to meet me with his stern gaze.

"You'll want to give this to Raven and have a look at it yourself in the main room."

I tossed a CD to him and he took it with him to his room. No doubt to make sure that it didn't have any viruses implanted which would harm the Tower's systems or worse.

'Looks like it's all up to Him now.' And with that I descended into the Titan's basement for a good nights sleep.'


	6. Have Cool, Will Travel

I still do not own the Teen Titans...and it makes me very sad. :(

This chapter is dedicated to Thesoral who told me where that little blurb in chapter 3 came from.

The next mornings awakening was no where near as scenic as the last. Actually it was more like awakening in a dungeon...or school, I couldn't decide. :)

Witty sayings aside today was the day of decision, but that didn't mean that we couldn't have some fun first. And what's more it was the perfect day for the hijinks that I had in mind, but first chores. :)

Oh come on! Even superheroes have to do some cleaning once in a while! But that doesn't mean it has to be boring!

But in order for things to go as planned I had to go down to the garage and do some tinkering with some of Cyborg's more advanced tools on my unique solution to the problems that come with the amount of space that the Titan's Tower holds and cleaning it in less than a week.

And so I descended into the holy of holies...the garage!

(due to the highly technical nature of the work in the garage and the incidents involving a welding torch, a can of grape soda and a mold culture which gained sentience in the Titan's refrigerator we'll just skip that stuff and move on to the next scene. Heh heh.)

**Time Break**

I giggled in excitement from what I was about to unleash in Titan's Tower. I knew that it could have some repercussions of biblical proportions, but it was the coolest thing since the T-Car how could I not use it?

I fired up the ignition and sighed in satisfaction as the engine roared to life. But there was still some thing missing..._Of course!_ It hit hit me like a bolt of lightning and I reacted just as fast.

Now that Kill the King (played by Megadeth, awesome composition) was playing on the onboard head phone,s I gave the engine a good rev before the drum line kicked in and I was outta there!

Around the first corner I came, throttle open and tires squealing. "Wooohooo!" I just couldn't help myself! This vacuum was the greatest thing I had ever thought up! If only there were more time to think on this I could totally rock this place!

I snapped out of my train of thought just in time to avoid colliding with the main doors to the common room. Unfortunately the noise had given a rude awakening to the rest of the Titan's.

"What's going on up here?" The first was Robin of course clad in all his regalia and sporting his birdarangs like Slade was hiding in the shadows.

"That's what I want to know! It sounded like the Indy 500 and a space shuttle went by my bedroom!" Cyborg at least was in his right mind.

"Call the National Gaurd! We're being invaded by vacuums!" Which was more than could be said of Beast Boy.

"Robin! I fear we have been invaded by a Mlornak! We must flee the tower immediately!" Starfire's reaction was understandable. After all she had seen some pretty wild stuff in her short time.

"Whoever woke me up with that contraption is going to rue the day they were born." This was Raven's reaction which while understandable was just a little extreme in my opinion.

And there I was, sitting on what looked like a cross between a lawn mower and a hotrod. Complete with tail pipes and red lightning bolts running the length of the vehicle. However the other Titans had completely forgotten their main purpose and were engaged in an argument that makes the war of 1812 look like a tea party in comparison.

There was only one thing to do...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Use my trusty foghorn of course.)

There was a startled cry from each titan followed by the slow turning of heads in my direction to which I responded, "Sleep well?" Then I noticed Raven's eye twitching and moved to apologize before Raven could go nuclear.

"Sorry about the noise guys. I was just thinking that the place could use a good cleaning. Plus I was bored, so I thought I would do something constructive and...Voila!" With this I spread my arms wide and gestured to my ride.

That's when Robin executed the vein-throbbing pout (the one he does in that episode with Wicked Scary) "Don't ever do that again."

I chuckled sheepishly while the Titans filed off into the common room for breakfast and stopped Robin in his tracks. "Have you reviewed the disk?"

"Yeah. We went over it last night."

"And?" I prompted the leader. Anticipation building.

He smiled as he extended his hand, "We're ready to go."

I struck into his hand with controlled vigor. "Awesome!" Then Robin donned an expression of curiosity.

"But I have to ask, what did you mean when you said that the rules were going to change?"

I closed my eyes in an effort to still the fear growing inside me of what I had to tell him. How would he react? Would he be angry? Would he still trust me as we headed into battle against Satan himself? I gave an apprehensive sigh as I prepared to spill the beans.

"When we go up against Satan and his minions I will cease to be all powerful."

Robins eyes bugged out of his head as if someone had just said he had been married to Kitten, so I quickly dispelled his worry by detailing the plan, weaponry that we would be using for the upcoming battle and what I would need to do if Satan was to be defeated.

After finishing Robin gave me a long hard look. "You're sure there isn't another way?"

I nodded solemnly, "I asked the Lord that same question and he before me. But the answer is the same, 'Your will be done, not mine.' "

Robin looked thoughtful as he walked into the Titans main room to deliver the news and I descended to the garage to begin preparations for the final phase...

**Time Break**

All was ready as I revved the engine of my newly constructed motorcycle and shot off towards the desert with Die Dead Enough blasting in my ears (Yeah, Megadeth again) and thinking of what lay ahead. Would they be able to handle the might of the Evil One's armies? And how would they react to what I would need to do?

All those questions came to a halt as we reached the cliffs overlooking the desert where Satan stood tall surrounded by his hoards. And soon we would enter their midst and begin the slaughter.

God's will be done.

**Ha! You didn't think I would update did you? Well I did! And I could still use some input for the next chapter!**

**I also regret to inform you that I will retire from fanfiction following my return to school on January 9th (Right after my Birthday, how fitting :) I will miss all of you very much and I hope to return one day with improved writing skills and wisdom.**

**I will post the next chapter when possible. Any ideas that you can offer will be greatly appreciated!**

**Til then...**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

Dream of Mirrors

I don't own the Teen Titans which should be quite obvious considering I am writing stories rather than directing them and thus creating new episodes.

**I'm back people!**

**It was pointed out that since Raven is half-demon that she would be the most reluctant of the Titans to accept Jesus as her Lord and Savior. Again that is true, although Raven has proven to be a great hero and person she would probably think her soul beyond saving. And that issue will be addressed in this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ahilti**

**Oh and sadly I do not own the Teen Titans. Otherwise there would be a BB and Rae kiss in a sequel to Trouble in Tokyo titled "Mayhem in Mexico City"**

**Enjoy!**

You've seen it in movies a hundred times if not more. How two opposing armies will stand and look at the enemy with determination and contempt as a hot breeze blows past in reminder of the bloodshed to come. And that is just what happened today as the forces of good and evil stared each other down.

But HE broke the silence first.

"It appears that He is still using the weak to spread His lies over this pitiful planet."

Here Satan stopped and hissed in disgust at the mere hinting of Him.

"And it is equally apparent that you are willing to fight a losing battle even though it has been foretold that you will fall at Tel Megiddo."

I could feel him boil with barely suppressed anger at this. HE did not like to be reminded of his eventual defeat at the hands of Jesus the Nazarene. So he pushed forward.

"This banter while amusing is a waste of time." He was right there. We both knew that there would be no turning back from what was about to happen.

"So as was agreed you will have one hour to prepare. And then..." HE had the sickest grin on his face as he pronounced his next words. "It will begin."

**(Time Break)**

"Okay Titans." Robin was in leader mode as he broke down the plan for his team.

"For this battle we'll be using armor provided by Bishop's commander. The armor is as described in the disc we viewed last night: The helmet of Salvation, The Breastplate of Righteousness, The belt of Truth, The shoes of the Gospel of Peace and of course the Shield of Faith and the Sword of the Spirit.

In the meantime it has been suggested that we get to know more about each others pasts in terms of couples." Robin blushed at this. Seeing as how he had only recently confessed his feelings for Starfire it was understandable that he was awkward with the "couple thing."

Robin snapped out of his trance and ushered everyone to their own zone to do their thinking with Cyborg still holding that dreamy look he had on from when he kissed Bumble Bee last night. (How cute:)

As for me I fought a battle within my mind...

_I knew that it would eventually come to this. All that remains now is to complete the mission. And yet...I am afraid. Afraid of what will happen when the rest of the Titans find out what I must do, afraid that I will not be able to go through with it, afraid that I will not be victorious._

Here I clenched my fist in resolve.

_But I know I will be, because He who is in me is greater than he who is in the world. I only hope that the Titans remember this when the time comes._

And so I waited while the others explored things long past and those that had only recently transpired.

**(With Robin and Starfire)**

"So..." Robin was reluctant to get into his past, after all he had witnessed more carnage in his life than anyone should and it seemed to be criminal to bring his clouds of black grief into his Star's world of radiant joy.

But it had to be done. Not only to strengthen the fledgling relationship between him and his princess, but because she deserved to know the truth behind why he was so angry at himself and why he spent so much time in the evidence room.

"I was born about sixteen years ago into a family of circus performers. I learned acrobatics from an early age and was pretty hard to keep track of, which bugged my parents a lot."

At this Starfire's eyes went to the size of hubcaps. Robin, her Robin, was an unruly child? This speculation caused Starfire to think of the time that Larry had spent in their dimension. She giggled uncontrollably as Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

After a minute of this Starfire noticed his Staring and she blushed lightly before explaining herself. "Forgive me, boyfriend Robin, but it is difficult to imagine you as a little bumgorf running around like friend Larry did when he entered our dimension."

Robin smiled widely at this. If this is how Starfire responded he could only imagine how the others would take it.

"Yeah, I was quite the bundle of energy. My dad even commented to my mom that 'the only answer for me was a leash.' " It was after this that the smile faded and his usual demeanor of stone set back into place.

"That day I was doing what I did everyday, exercise and avoid eating broccoli."

Robin's eyes narrowed and his voice was as cold as ice as he spoke his next words. "And then I met HIM. Tony Zucco.." These words were spat out of his mouth like the most vile poison ever conceived and Starfire noticed how he had a scowl on his face which rivaled the one he had when he talked about Slade.

"He said he was there to offer his 'protection' however, my dad knew better and managed to knock one of his thugs down, but he was taken from behind and it looked like we would die right then. But Batman came to the rescue and it seemed like everything was going to be alright.

It was later that night when my parents and I were scheduled to perform. And as my parents made their first swing on the trapeze, the cables they were swinging on came loose and they fell to their deaths.

Robin turned to look at Starfire before starting in on the next chapter. "I learned how to fight from The Batman and for a while things were great. Some people called us the 'dynamic duo'.

But one day we were facing off against the Joker and he managed to shoot me in the shoulder. Batman never forgave himself for it and because he didn't want me getting hurt he told me that I couldn't work with him anymore.

After that I came to Jump City. And the rest is history."

Starfire was amazed of course at how much Robin had been through in such a short lifetime. But most of all she understood. All the self hatred and the worry that constantly plagued him came about because he did not want to see any of his team hurt the way he had been hurt.

And that is also what made her love him all the more.

She couldn't help her feeling of overwhelming love and cast herself on him with her head laid on his shoulder, her arms holding him close and dear.

Robin soaked in the warmth of her touch and breathed deep the scent of her hair. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, just basking in her warmth, but alas there was more to be said.

"Star?" Was Robin's gentle inquiry as he pulled back slightly to catch her gaze.

"Yes Robin?" Was her sweet reply as she looked inquisitively yet lovingly at her boyfriend.

"What was it like growing up on Tamaran?" At this Starfire's usually radiant eyes dimmed slightly and Robin quickly scrambled to recover his blunder.

"I mean, if you don't want to tell me that's-"

"No, Robin. I do want to tell you. It is just..." It was right then that a lone tear streaked down her cheek which Robin lovingly wiped away with his thumb and tenderly cupped her cheek.

Taking a deep breath Starfire tried again. "It is just that I do not have, how do you say it? 'Good memories of the childhood'?" Robin nodded warmly urging her to press on.

Again she breathed deep and began the tale of her childhood: "As you know I was born and raised on Tamaran where I was a Princess of the royal family. My sister and I did not get along well even then. She was a gremplork from birth." Robin chortled slightly at this, but managed to return to his calm demeanor.

"I lived within the palace walls never able to see the wilderness outside because of the constant fighting with the Gordanians. It was on my 16th day of birth that I was traded to the Gordanians to end the fighting and that was the point at which I met you." Starfire and Robin both blushed at the memory of their first "meeting".

Then Robin spoke up. "I can't believe it took me so long to realize you liked me as more than a friend."And then they met each other's lips slowly in a tender kiss, ending the exploration of the past...for the moment.

But still what Bishop told Robin nagged at the back of his mind. Would the rest of the Titans be able to forgive him? He could only hope.

**(With BB and Raven)**

"It's funny don't you think?" This was Beast Boy's question to his dark beauty as she lay reclined with her head against his chest.

"How so?" She asked looking into his emerald eyes.

He grinned his classic grin. "Well for most of the time we've known each other we haven't gotten along very well." Images came to his mind of exploding tofu eggs, red eyes, telekinetic wedgies and the frequent "splash downs" in the water surrounding the Tower.

Raven giggled at the irony of how they had come so far over the years. It wasn't that long ago when she had gone out of her way (literally :) to avoid the inner chaos he caused just by being near her. Of course she wouldn't admit it, but she had begun to realize just how much time he spent trying to include her and make her laugh.

And then Bishop gave her an epiphany. The only reason he would do this on a regular basis is that he secretly liked her. And not in the way he liked Terra. But a like which would drive him to hell and back to save her. Of course it took a person hurtling to the earth to bring them together, but that didn't matter right now. She was where she wanted to be in the arms of the one person who cared about her the most.

Raven felt Beast Boy's chest heave in a great sigh and craned her neck upward to see him staring out into the distance as if lost in time and space. This was not how Beast Boy acted. Beast Boy was supposed to shove tofu and soy under her nose until she made it explode. He was supposed to tell jokes to her until she threw him out the window. He was supposed to whine about how Cyborg cheated when he lost at videogames. He was supposed to smile and laugh.

"Okay, who are you? And what have you done with Beast Boy?"

The green jokester smiled ruefully, but it faded just as quickly as it had come and he hung his head in grief at the memories that came surging back. This did not go unnoticed by his significant other.

"Gar, what's wrong?" A gentle inquiry, but a firm one which demanded an answer.

"I was just thinking about my parents. They died when I was six." Instantly Raven felt a wave of guilt wash over her as he plunged on.

"I was living in a place called Upper Lamumba where my parents were doing research on animal DNA in order to find a cure for the virus known as Sakutia. But it seems that fate has a sense of irony, because a green monkey bit me and infected me with the disease. My parents were able to save me by injecting a serum they developed into my veins, but I was turned green for the rest of my life.

It was a few days later that my mom was about to be attacked by a snake and I was able to transform into a mongoose. That's when I discovered that I could shift into animals.

Then when we were on a trip down the river the motor went out on the boat and my parents told me to fly away."

Here Beast Boy closed his eyes and couldn't stop a bitter tear from sliding down his cheek.

"I didn't want to leave them. I cried and pleaded for my parents to come with me, but they told me to go."

Here he paused. It was taking all of his willpower to hold back the sobs that threatened to crush his spirit.

"My mom told me that she loved me and to fly as far and as fast as I could. I flew off as a sparrow just before the boat went over the waterfall."

And then he broke. The sobs shook him in their terrible might and he choked out his lamentations as Raven watched in sorrow to see such a bright soul covered in clouds of grief.

"I could save them! I should have morphed into something bigger! I should have...!"

It was here that Raven decided she was done listening to his self-pity and sealed his lips with black energy. And as the tears and sobs continued she gently pushed past his grief.

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy, look at me."

He slowly lifted his head to reveal his eyes glistening with all the unshed tears he never cried.

"There was nothing you could have done. You were only 7 years old at the most. Even I didn't have that much control at that age. You did what you could and that's what matters.

Besides, think of all the people you have saved. Think of all the good you have done. And think of all the family you have now."

Beast Boy by now had stopped sobbing and looked down at Raven with love. She always knew how to bring him up from the depths of despair. She always knew what to say when it mattered the most. Speaking of which.

Beast Boy pointed at his mouth where a cluster of black energy was still holding his lips hostage and Raven released it while blushing furiously while she case her gaze to the ground. And then she felt Beast Boy's gloved hand under her chin and lifter her gaze upward. Only to have her lips captured in sweet, gentle kiss that took her to could nine.

But it had to end eventually and when it did Raven smirked at Beast Boy.

"You're welcome."

And yet...

"Raven," Beast boy said looking pensive. "did you ever think that you would be sdopted by the worst enemy of that "thing" that calls itself your dad?"

Now Beast Boy knew that Raven never considered Trigon her father because of the fact that he was one of the most evil beings in all of existence and that she did not consider him to be her father, but all the same he was smart enough to avoid mentioning him by name. Yet another quality which she found endearing. :)

"It was you, Beast Boy. It was your love and forgiveness that persisted through all of those times that I pushed you away. And if you could do that in spite of your shortcomings..."

"Hey!" Beast Boy may love her, but he could do without the potshots at his foibles.

Raven chuckled with mirth at how he could still behave like he was eight in spite of being twice as old.

"...then so could the son of Yahweh."

All Beast Boy could do was gaze down at the treasure that he had been granted and gaze into her eyes.

And so it was that the odd couple of Titan's tower spent what time was left basking in the warmth of each other before the battle was joined.

**(With Cyborg)**

_I guess it was only a matter of time. But I still can't help but feel that this is a dream._

This was Cyborgs thought as he looked at an undefined point in space and thought about the way Bumble Bee kissed him.

_I just hope that we make it out of this battle alive._

And with that last thought Cyborg began the preparations for the battle to come.

**(With Bishop)**

_The hour is upon us. And soon, the fields will be filled with the sounds of battle. _

_We will dance in Hell's f;a,es and send Satan back to his black bastion...where he belongs._

**End Chapter**

Hopefully that satisfied your hunger for the time being and you will be ready to devour the morsels which have yet to come.

One thing that must be said is that ahilty brought to my attention that it was not explained how the greatest evil in all of creation managed to arrive on the Earth in bodily form. That will be described in vivid detail next chapter. Get ready, because next chapter all Hell really does break loose. :)

Tune in for the next chapter.

Out of the Silent Planet


	8. Out of the Silent Planet

As before I do not own the Teen Titans. Though it would be totally awesome if I did.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Houdini, the one who inspired Bishop as he stands.

And if you can I would suggest downloading Out of the Silent Planet by Iron Maiden (LEGALLY PEOPLE!) and listening to it while you read this chapter. It will help you to understand the rhythm of the battle.

Out of the Silent Planet

**(With Bishop)**

Before the time had come Beast Boy came to me with a worried expression. I could tell that whatever it was must be important so I turned to him and gently inquired as to what troubled him so.

"These weapons...will anyone...die?"

I smiled inwardly at his concern. Even an enemy was regarded with compassion in his eyes. But this was the exception.

"No Beastboy. These weapons will only send the demons back to where they came from. None of them will die."

Beast Boy let out a big breath and looked at me with gratitude as I ruffled his hair good naturedly and readied myself for the battle to come.

_'The hour is upon us. Let the battle be joined.'_

And so I turned to the battlefield and called to my comrades. "To arms! The hour is nigh!" And they came brandishing the weapons that I had given them. But there were two more items to be addressed before it could begin.

I raised my hands to the sky and cried out, "From you I received and to you I return that which you gave me! Ixnae Immortalis!" And with a great burst of light I felt myself become as my comrades and looked to find Satan grinning with utmost malice.

"And now let the battle...!"

"No!" The Titans looked at me with utter shock. I was daring to contradict Satan? The most evil guy in all the universe?

I stared fully into Satan's enraged face and stated with a calm that I didn't feel. "The mood has not been set." With a simple flick of the wrist I summoned around the battlefield speakers that were seven feet tall and over the air there came the blood melody.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

I unsheathed my sword and raised my shield.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

The titans and I bent our knees.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

We leaned forward.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

Then the drums. As the last beat was sounded I roared, "Go! "

**Withered hands. Withered bodies. Begging for salvation.**

At my cry we leaped into the fray and began to strike with reckless abandon.

**Deserted by the hand of gods. Of their own creation.**

Slash right! Block! Parry! Thrust! Slash left! Overhead arc!

**Nations cry. Underneath decaying skies above.**

This was taking forever so I whirled about madly taking down any demon that came too close (Think Taz the Tasmanian Devil).

**You are guilty. The punishment is death for all who live.**

This is the way it went for two hours. When the Titans and I finished we were exhausted. But the greatest challenge still lay ahead.

**The punishment is death for all who live.**

"So, at long last it has come down to us. I did not think that you would be able to vanquish my forces so quickly. But it is no matter. You are much to weak to defeat me now."

**Out of the Silent Planet, dreams of desolation.**

"We will defeat you. If he is for us, no one can stand against us! And that means you, Satan!"

**Out of the Silent Planet, come the demons of creation.**

"Really?" _'He was grinning. Grinning! We had him outnumbered five to one and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat!'_

**Out of the Silent Planet, dreams of Desolation.**

"You haven't told them. Have you Bishop? You haven't told them how you are the one who brought me to this Earth!"

**Out of the Silent Planet, come the demons of creation.**

Instantly I felt my blood run cold and I felt all the eyes of the Titans on me. I could sense their doubt and disbelief. But most of all I felt a sense of betrayal. Of course I couldn't blame them. How could the person who united them with the ones they loved work for the Devil?

**The killing fields, the grinding wheels. Crushed by equilibrium.**

I did not turn to face the Titans. It was true. I had worked for Satan in the past. But that was not the entire truth.

**Separate lives, no more disguise. No more second chances.**

"You came to me when I was at my weakest!" I yelled in his face. "You promised me deliverance from pain and only gave me more!"

**Haggard wisdom. Spitting out the bitter taste of hate.**

"But He rescued me from your clutches. He taught me what it meant to be forgiven and to forgive. And now..." I raised my head and lifted my sword high over my head. "...you will fall!"

**I accuse you! Before you know the crime it's all too late.**

I lunged at him with utter hatred coursing through my every fiber and in my fury I did not notice Satan bring his claws up until they had pierced me through the chest.

**Before you know the crime it's all too late.**

I did not choke. I did not cough up blood. The fact is I could not do so. All the blood I had was pouring from where Satan had run me through.

The Titans stood there in shock as time seemed to stop. And then came the screams.

**Out of the Silent Planet, dreams of desolation.**

"No!" Cyborg. How I wish I could have told you.

**Out of the Silent Planet, come the demons of creation.**

"Why?" Beast Boy. I wish there was a way to avoid casting shadows on your spirit.

**Out of the Silent Planet, dreams of desolation.**

"How?" Raven. I never thought it would come to this.

**Out of the Silent Planet, come the demons of creation.**

Only Robin remained silent while the others lamented.

And meanwhile somewhere in heaven...

**(With God)**

"I failed. You gave me a mission to complete and I utterly failed you."

I lay prostrate at the foot of the throne of the most high. Weeping bitterly at my utter inadequacy

"Bishop! Get up!" Heeding my Lord I stood slowly and continued to hang my head in shame.

"Bishop, look at me." I slowly lifted my head to see eyes that were not ablaze with fury, but alight with compassion.

"Bishop, I sent you to Earth, not only to help the Titans gather closer and to bring you closer to me, but I sent you to show that there are second chances for everyone. Even those who have served the father of lies.

You had accepted that there is redemption and a new life. But it had yet to penetrate your heart. That is why I sent you. So that my love would penetrate your heart."

Immediately I fell to the ground and sobbed out, "My Lord, how could I have been so blind?"

And he smiled. The smile that comes when the final wall which holds the prisoner captive is permanently demolished.

"Remember Bishop, you can change the opinion of men, but it is not until the heart is changed that there can be a transformation from condemned to saved."

I slowly rose from my knees and stood tall. "I think I may be starting to understand."

And he smiled warmly before he shouted, "Now go! The battle does not bode well for the Titans!"

"As you command!" And in a flash...I was gone.

**(With the Titans)**

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" That should teach Him to send weaklings against me!"

Around Satan you could see the Titans. Armor broken and skin smudged with grime. Each emitted a groan which told of unimaginable pain and Satan slowly advanced. Savoring the moment of victory.

And then...a bright light burst forth from my body. Causing Satan to shield his eyes in pain.

"What...what is happening?"

And then the light subsided. But what he saw was not what he expected. True I was still in my suit. But now...I was adorned with white where black used to be.

"Was dying once not enough? If that is the case I would be more than willing to send you back!"

"I will not be going back by you hand. It is you who will be leaving!"

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

"Arise Titans!" Slowly light seeped throughout each Titan until they were aglow and one by one they came to be standing. "Now! Go back to where you belong!"

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

"Robin, may I?" A smile and a nod were his only response. "Titans! Go!"

**Out of the Silent Planet, dreams of desolation.**

I was first. This time being mindful of his claws and stabbing him in the right shoulder. I was rewarded with an enraged roar.

**Out of the Silent Planet, come the demons of creation.**

Then came Beast Boy who pierced his right side.

**Out of the Silent Planet, dreams of desolation.**

Cyborg, his right knee.

**Out of the Silent Planet, come the demons of creation.**

Raven went for his eyes.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

Starfire, his left knee.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

And Robin, his heart.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

By this point Satan was on his knees groaning from the pain we had inflicted.

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

"And now...go back to Hell where you belong!"

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

Then with one accord we charged Satan and plowed through his gut like Cyborg through an all-you-can-eat-buffet! (For those of you who have seen Cyborg eat you can clearly picture what that means.)

**Out of the Silent Planet, out of the Silent Planet we are.**

With a final roar Satan vanished in a crimson glow. And where once the Prince of Darkness stood there was only air.

The enemy had been vanquished, but there was still much to be said.

"Friends," I could feel my resolve almost dissolve then and there, but I had to press on. They were owed an explanation. "What Satan said was true. There was a time when I had lost everything. When I was thoroughly and utterly alone. It was then that Satan came to me in a dream.

He promised...that if I swore my allegiance to him that I would have the power to change the world. But he never mentioned that the power he promised would cost me my soul.

It was good for a while. I traveled the world collecting souls from those who had struck deals with him. I was on top of the world. But then he raised the ante by telling me to kill innocent people.

I wouldn't stand for it and rebelled against him, but he was ready and he killed me on the spot. That was how I found myself standing before God and this time there was a new deal. One without strings attached. And that is how I came to be standing before you today."

Surprisingly it was Robin who came up to me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "That's all in the past Bishop. What you've done since then...what you did for us...(here he motioned to the rest of the Titans) that's what counts."

Unbidden a lone tear streaked down my left cheek and I managed to choke out, "Thank you."

I rounded on my heel and beheld the smiling faces of the Titans and not for the first time I marveled and the power of forgiveness and of friendship.

"Thank you all for your friendship and hospitality, but I must go now."

"But dude! You just got here! You're going to leave already?"

I chuckled lightly at his childish behavior. "Yes, Beast Boy. My mission is complete and I must return to headquarters for my next assignment. But don't worry..." Here I tilted my head forward. "...I'll be back for the weddings."

Everyone blushed a red so deep that they looked like ripe tomatoes and with a laugh of pure delight I disappeared into heaven.

Okay people! That is chapter 8 of Out of this World! The final chapter is next! Don't miss Play that Funky Music White Boy!

P. S. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME WHERE TO FIND THE STORY WHERE BEAST BOY IS A WEREWOLF!


	9. Play that Funky Music White Boy!

Hello people! Sorry for the big wait, but school has been killing me.

Here is: Play that Funky Music White Boy!

Again, I do not own the Teen Titans!

Oh yeah! And this is dedicated to ahilty and Beast Boy4pres052. Thanks a lot guys for the help with the chapter!

It was a peaceful day in Jump City... Yeah right! And Slade started working for the Peace Corps!

Three years had passed since my grand exit into the sky and the Titans had finally hammered out a wedding day. But for those of you who know what it means to plan a wedding that is only the beginning. And of course there is the fact that the Titans are still the Titans no matter how old they are. Speaking of which...

"Man! I can't believe that Robin put all three weddings on the same day! Of course him being Starfire's yes-man he could never say no to a florgpan. Even if he didn't know what it was."

Yes folks. Once again Starfire's ability to charm the Boy Wonder had resulted in his making a decision which ended up having hilarious consequences including, but not limited to: carnivorous flowers which consumed most of the hamburgers and Pizza which were delivered to the dining hall; the rings being devoured by Silky; the most recent mutant fuzz in the Titans fridge growing to be a thousand times larger than normal (the irony did not escape the Titans that mutant fuzz was normal for them); Kitten tried to steal Robin from Starfire and that did not end well (Let's just say that she'll be sporting the Britney Rehab look for a long time); and finally there was Control Freak who transformed the Tofu into evil minions which he used to wreak havoc before the Titans finally got the situation under control by drenching the mutant tofu in Starfire's Glorg Supreme (The Wicked Witch of the West wasn't in as much agony as that Killer Tofu was when it bit the dust).

And with all those distractions taken care of I darted from tree to tree in Jump City park until I was just outside the tent for the groomsmen.

"So you guys ready for this?" Cyborg of course was psyched for this day and he was ready trot down the aisle to his post where he would wait for his bride. Robin was also in good spirits considering he was finally going to marry the woman he had loved for years.

Beast Boy was another matter. "Dudes! I can't take the pressure! I'm not going to make it!"

"Snap out of it B!" And Cyborg gave Beast Boy a good natured slap upside the head (like the one Raven gives him in Revolution). "You are going to march down that aisle on your own legs! Don't forget B! This is for Raven! Say it with me! For Raven!"

Beast Boy still looked nervous, but nonetheless he managed to coax out a smile for Cyborg. "For Raven."

"Hey Musketeers! The ceremony is about to start! Get out there now!" This came form Speedy who was dressed in a red tuxedo to replace his usual uniform.

"Chill out Speedy. We're getting married. This isn't easy you know." Speedy just smirked in amusement at Robin's predictability. Three years later and he was still as stoic as ever.

"Well you guys better get out there or you brides to be may decide to call it off."

"Dude! We get it! We'll be out in a moment!"

"Okay guys. Just don't be late." And with that Speedy left to take his place in the ceremony to come.

Robin took one last deep breath before turning and saying his famous catchphrase "Titans Go!"

Both Robin and Cyborg rushed out of the tent, but they stopped at the flap to see Beast Boy still frowning and in deep thought.

"Beast Boy you coming?" Beast Boy snapped out of his reverie and assured Robin that he would be along in a minute. Robin shrugged it off as wedding jitters and headed out with Cyborg while Beast Boy continued to beat back the butterflies that threatened to take him over. It was at this point I should intervene with the utmost care so that Beast Boy didn't shed his skin out of fright. But what fun would that be?

"Boo."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A high pitched scream preceeded his angry whirl around to meet the threat, but there was good natured grimacing from Beast Boy when he discovered that it was only me.

"Dude! Where have you been? We didn't think you were going to show!"

I smiled at his behavior and proceeded to tell him of the change which would be made to the ceremony for a little flare.

Beast Boy was ecstatic of course. "Dude that's genius! This is totally going to rule!"

"I am please that you like the idea Beast Boy, but I want my appearance to be a surprise for the Titans so I need you to tell them what to do once the music starts."

Beast Boy immediately went ramrod straight and saluted me crisply before heading off to join the other guys.

_Now it's time to make the final preparations._ And so I sunk into the ground to set the stage.

**(Ten Minutes later)**

The Titans came down the aisle to the tune of Pachelbel Canon in D (If you listen to it you'll know what I'm talking about) and the kisses were shared at the altar.

With a profusely sweating brow and a relieved slump the Pastor gave his final proclamataion, "I now present to you for the first time Robin and Starfire; Mr. And Mrs. Stone; and Mr. And Mrs. Logan!"

The citizens of Jump City gave a mighty cheer as the couples beamed with joy. In spite of everything that had happened earlier in the day the wedding had been pulled off according to plan.

Little did they know what I had in store would shatter that assumption into a million pieces.

_Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyy do it to bagow!_

All the Titans looked about wildly for the source of the noise and try as they may they could not find what was creating the tune which pulsed throughout the audience.

Beast Boy of course was grinning ear to ear and this caught the attention of the Titans of course. And the cry went up, "Beast Boy!" But his smile never faltered and finally his newly wed wife asked him with a resigned sigh, "Beast Boy, what did you do this time?"

If it is even possible (and it is) his grin grew wider and there was a mischievious glint in his eye as he said, "Oh, _I_ haven't done anything. But the guy who set this up has a question he wanted me to ask you guys."

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Raven rolled their eyes in obligation and asked the fateful queston, "What is it Beast Boy?"

_Yeah, There was a funky singer Playin' in a rock & Roll Band  
And never had no problems yeah steerin' clear of one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah  
Got to stop to feelin' so low And I decided quickly, Yes I did  
To disco down and check out the show Yeah there was_

And here his grin faded to a subtle smirk, "Do you guys know the hustle?" The other Titans shook their head in mock disbelief and sidled up to their spouses and stared grooving down the aisle like true disco pros.

_Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die , oh till you die_

_Spoken ( Gonna play that electrified funky music ,, yeah )_

_--- Guitar Solo ---_

By this time those attending the wedding had caught the groove and followed down the aisle with energy befitting and for some surpassing their age.

_Spoken: Hey wait a minute Now first it wasn't easy  
Changin' Rock & Roll and minds And things were getting shaky  
I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
But now its so much better ( spoken: its so much better )  
I'm funking out in every way  
But I'll never lose that feelin' ( spoken: no I won't)  
Of how I learned my lesson that day_

At this point I figured that the Titans had endured enough suspense and rose on the elevating stage to meet the eyes of the audience that awaited on the green.

_When they were...  
Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die , oh till you die_

_They shouted play that funky music  
Play that funky music  
Play that funky music  
Gotta keep on playin' funky music  
Play that funky music ( Fade )_

As the last notes died out the audience roared with approval and the Titans shook their head at my antics. The first time I met them was when I fell from the sky, of course I wouldn't settle for anything ordinary when showing up at their wedding.

"Thank you Jump City!" Again the applause erupted and I raised my hands to calm down the audience. "Alright guys I know the long wait has left you guys hungry and of course we are prepared to cater to all your dining desires! So eat, drink and be merry, for this is a day of great joy!" With that last shout the crowd dispersed and began helping themselves to the buffet tables of which there were ten piled with every conceivable type of Hamburger, Pizza, Steak, Subs that made the Red October (Russian submarine in The Hunt for Red October by Tom Clancy, big sub) look like a cocktail weiner and the chocolate fondue fountain!

"Hey! Where's the tofu?" Beast Boy looked like he was ready to pop.

"Right here Green Machine!" Beast Boy whipped around behind him to find me in my white and red armor holding up a steaming plate of Tofu Yakisoba which of course caused him to inhale deeply and immediately gorge himself on the food before letting out a belch which shook the heavens. You think I'm exagerating? Tell that to Him.

_Incoming communication._

I sighed wearily as I completed the connection and listened to God's amused reprimand of the recent seismic activity.

_Hey Bishop. How are things going down there?_

I answered casually, "Eh, can't complain."

_That's good to hear. Oh and could you tell Garfield to chew before swallowing? My throne has a crack clear up the middle from his...release._

Again I sighed. "Yes sir."

_Communication terminated._

"Hey Bishop who was that?" This came from Robin, ever the curious one broached the subject first.

"Oh that was just God telling Garfield to chew his food. It turns out that his burp didn't just shake the Earth, but heaven as well. And that burp was strong enough to crack God's throne in two."

Everyone turned to glare at Beast Boy as he squeaked out, "My bad." While Beast Boy was busy rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment I slipped back to the stage and tapped the mike to gain the attention of the audience.

"May I have your attention please? I would like to raise a toast to the new couples! To the Titans!"

"To the Titans!" And so everyone downed their glasses of Martinelli's Sparkling Apple Cider (copyrighted) in one gulp. But I wasn't done yet.

"Now some of your may remember the Pearly Gates right?" Various cries of acknowledgment rang out. "Well I just wanted to pick up where I left off with a few more of my favorites starting with Hey Leonardo or as some of you may know it She Likes Me for Me. I know it isn't conventional music, but then again this isn't a conventional wedding.

_She don't care about my car  
She don't care about my money  
And that's real good cause I don't got alot to spend  
But if I did it wouldn't mean nothin' _

_She likes me for me  
Not because I look like Tyson Beckford  
With the charm of Robert Redford  
Oozing out my ears  
But what she sees  
Are my faults and indecisions  
My insecure conditions  
And the tears upon the pillow that I shed _

_She don't care about my big screen  
Or my collection of DVD's  
Things like that just never mattered much to her  
Plus she don't watch too much TV _

_And she don't care that I can fly her  
To places she ain't never been  
But if she really wants to go I think deep down she knows that  
All she has to say is when _

_She likes me for me  
Not because I hang with Leonardo  
Or that guy who played in 'Fargo'  
I think his name is Steve  
She's the one for me  
And I just can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
Gazing at the ceiling as we entertain our feelings in the dark  
The things that we're afraid of are gonna show us what we're made of in the end _

_She likes me for me  
Not because I sing like Pavorotti  
Or because I'm such a hottie  
I like her for her  
Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
She has got so much to offer  
Why does she waste all her time with me  
There must be something there that I don't see _

_She likes me for me  
Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry  
Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey  
I'm like the Cable Guy  
But what she sees  
Is that I can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
Found her once again  
I'm so glad I found her once again  
Once again _

The audience applauded lightly and I took advantage of the relative silence to speak a few words. "This next song is a challenge for each and every person to see beyond the skin color of those that walk the Earth and to see the soul as does the one who created it. Look into the Iris (By the Goo Goo Dolls).

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Up next for your enjoyment is Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

Next is a reminder to stop looking for the Wasted Years (Iron Maiden) and realize that you have everything you need in the present.

_  
From the coast of gold, across the seven seas  
I'm travellin' on, far and wide  
But now it seems, I'm just a stranger to myself  
And all the things I sometimes do, it isn't me but someone else  
I close my eyes, and think of home  
Another city goes by in the night  
Ain't it funny how it is, you never miss it 'til it's gone away  
And my heart is lying there and will be 'til my dying day_

_Chorus:  
So understand  
Don't waste your time always searching for those wasted years  
Face up... make your stand  
And realise you're living in the golden years_

_  
Too much time on my hands, I got you on my mind  
Can't ease this pain, so easily  
When you can't find the words to say it's hard to make it through another day  
And it makes me wanna cry and throw my hands up to the sky_

_Chorus_

And of course we can all appreciate those times when the sun breaks through the clouds and we see a Beautiful Day (U2).

_Beautiful Day _

_The heart is a bloom, shoots up through stony ground  
But there's no room, no space to rent in this town  
You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care,  
The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere.  
You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace_

_It's a beautiful day, the sky falls  
And you feel like it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_

_You're on the road but you've got no destination  
You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination  
You love this town even if it doesn't ring true  
You've been all over and it's been all over you_

_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_

_Touch me, take me to that other place  
Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
See the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colours came out  
It was a beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_

_Touch me, take me to that other place  
Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
You don't need it now, you don't need it now  
Beautiful day_

Now living in Jump City you have all encountered villains at some point. But even for everyday challenges it stands now and forever that Sometimes you can't Make it on your own (U2).

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough_

_You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_We fight all the time  
You and I… that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need… I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me – when – I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me…_

_Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone..._

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own _

This song was met with reflective applause. Seeing as how the song was about comradery it wasn't surprising that it tugged at some heart strings. But that was not the last song by a long shot.

"I know that I've put you guys through an emotional roller coaster so I'll make my next intro brief. Go crazy."

That was all the warning they received before I spoke a single sentence, "Let's rock." And then proceeded to blast Duke Nukem on my guitar like I was battling Satan himself.

Following my instruction the guests at the wedding were currently doing the Rumba and all other manners of fast paced dancing as I continued to groove on my guitar with the crew.

It was an awesome experience. Everyone who wasn't dancing was banging their heads to the music as the beat pulsed throughout the area.

But eventually the song came to an end with one last chord and the crowd went nuts with applause.

"Thank you Jump City! Good night!" As we packed up to leave the Titans came forward and each voiced their approval.

"Dude! That was awesome!"

"Good job."

"That was most glorious friend!"

"What she said."

"Man! That was off the hook!"

"Nice work."

Again I smiled at their praises. "Thanks guys, but it isn't me it's Him. Remember, everything that comes to be passes through God's hands first. And that includes gifts and people."

I drank in their looks of understanding and gratitude. Oh how I had come to cherish them in the short time we had known one another. That's what made it so hard to do what I must.

"Guys." I said with my voice on the verge of quivering. "I have to go back now."

There was an audible gasp from the Titans as I said this and they moved to protest, but I stopped them with a raised hand.

"I know that you do not wish it so. Neither do I. But my time on this Earth has once again drawn to a close and I must return to the one who sent me."

The Titans stood there with just a hint of sadness coloring their features and I continued with fleeting resolve to say my goodbyes.

"You have been the most gracious of hosts and I thank you, but even so I must leave. Even though I shall miss each of you terribly."

And so I turned to fly into the sky until a sudden cry brought me to a stop.

"Wait!"

I turned to find Starfire with a determined look on her face and saw that even with her most valiant efforts tears were threatening to spill. And so it was that I turned and with a soft sigh of understanding and a chuckle of delight I spoke some of the last words I would utter on this planet.

"Okay guys. Just remember that when you have bestowed good will upon men, you have unknowingly entertained angles."

_**Newsboys - Entertaining Angels**_

The song started off slow with one of my band mates playing a sentimental violin slow and sweet before the apex was reached and the first chords were sounded.

_One to another  
Do you remember me  
I feel so small  
Well are you list'in tonight_

_So temporary  
The things that i have seen  
I ran so far  
Will you take me back again_

Then the heavenly host appeared in a colossal flash of light and began to sing the chorus with all their being.

_Entertaining angels  
By the light of my t.v. screen  
24-7 you wait for me_

_Entertaining angels  
By the time i fall to my knees  
Host of heaven, sing over me_

_One to another  
The feelings in between  
I won't let go  
Of all you taught me - alright_

_Close as a brother  
The way we used to be  
I'll hold my breath  
And i'll wait for you to breath_

_Entertaining angels  
By the light of my t.v. screen  
24-7 you wait for me_

_Entertaining angels  
While the night becomes history  
Host of heaven, sing over me_

A moody piano interlude came in between and I couldn't help but think of how cool this was. I wasn't just entertaining angels I was entertaining _with_ angels!

_Entertaining angels  
By the light of my t.v. screen  
24-7 you wait for me_

_Entertaining angels  
By the time i fall to my knees  
Host of heaven, sing over me_

_Entertaining angels  
By the light of my t.v. screen  
24-7 you wait for me_

_Entertaining angels  
While the night becomes history  
Host of heaven, sing over me_

_  
_"Once again I thank you Titans. You have not only been my friend, but my brothers and sisters. And so you shall remain for all eternity.

"But remember. We will all be together one day. And we will worship for eternity the one who granted the greatest gift of all by giving His Son as a sacrifice. Salvation through that same son. Jesus the Christ.

Until we meet again!" And so I left with a flash. But not before hearing a silent farewell from the Titans.

"Abiento."

Okay guys it is at this point that I am wondering what to do next. Should there be an epilogue? What should it include? Should the IRS be replaced with rabid chickens? Forget that last one.

The one who gives me the idea that I use will not only receive a dedication at the start of the final chapter, but they will have an video made personally by me to a song of their choice.

Til next we meet.


	10. Mighty Good Leader

Welcome to the last chapter of Out of this World!

I am glad to see people enjoy this story. I had no idea where it was going and each one of you helped me out. But like the Oscar's I would go on forever if I thanked everyone individually, so I will simply say that I humbly thank each and every one of you.

This chapter is dedicated to TheGothGoddessofDarkness for coming up with the idea to be used in this chapter!

And now, here is...Mighty Good Leader

It had been six years since I disappeared into the sky and things had gone smoothly Robin became Nightwing much to the delight of his wife. Cyborg and Bumble Bee didn't make out nearly as much as Robin and Starfire, but the love was there. And Beast Boy became Changeling. Although he was more mature he still had a sense of humor which made his wife smile.

And this is one of the occasions where Beast Boy wished that his jokes were enough.

"Gah! Raven hold on! We're almost there!" Was Beast Boy's exclamation as his wife effectively crushed his hand in her pain.

"Beast Boy! The baby isn't going to wait forever! Cyborg! Get this piece of junk to the hospital already!"

Cyborg took the shot at his baby in silence for two reasons: First was that she was pregnant and while Cyborg didn't know (nor did her want to) what it felt like he decided that it was something that merited a little patience. And the second reason? He didn't want to die. One of the things he had learned over the years was not to anger Raven since the consequences involved great deals of pain.

"We're almost there Raven! Just a couple more minutes!"

"Gar...field." Raven ground out the words like she was already giving birth.

"Rae?" Beast Boy knew that even if she threatened to send him to another dimension that she didn't mean it. After all she had managed to avoid killing him during their time together so far (that isn't to say that there weren't close calls).

"Do you love me?" It sounded so desperate coming from Raven that Gar kissed his wifes lips in silent assurance of his support. And although she was still very much in pain she smiled at him with all the tenderness she could.

The Titans reached the hospital and Robin immediately took charge.

"We're here! Gar take Raven! Star! Hold open the door! Cyborg! Find a spot to park and meet us in there! Titans Go!" If it wasn't for the nature of the situation Gar would have cracked a joke, but he did have tact. He just didn't use it much. :)

"Everyone gang way!" Nurses dove out of the way and doctors flattened themselves against the walls as the shape shifter carried Raven in his arms to a waiting gurney (Fortunately Robin's OCD had worked in their favor for once and he had made sure the hospital was standing by).

"Garfield." Again came the almost whispered plead from his wife to help her through what was to come.

"It's okay Rae." He placed his hand over hers. "It's going to be okay."

A doctor stopped him at the entrance to the room. "Mr. Logan we'll need you to go to the waiting room. We'll call you when the baby is out."

He nodded in understanding and slid his hand off hers as she went in. Then began the waiting.

**(Time break)**

Not two minutes later there was a doctor that came to the Titans and Gar immediately leaped to his feet to ask if it was over. The answer nearly broke his heart.

"Mr. Logan the baby is being prevented from exiting the womb due to a benign growth. We'll need to operate and even then there is no way to tell for sure if either the baby or your wife will survive ."

Beast Boy just stood there blinking back the tears as the doctor went on.

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan. We'll do everything we can." With that the doctor left and Beast Boy broke down in heart wrenching sobs.

**(Meanwhile back in the Operating Room)**

"Get me 10 mg of diazepam!"

"Her BP is 160 over 100!"

"The diazepam isn't working!"

"Then get some morphine! We are not letting her die!"

It was chaos. No one had taken "How to induce labor in a half-demon 101" so things were understandably off-balance.

But even with the best of efforts Raven's condition got worse, not better and in exasperation the other doctors turned to the Surgeon in charge and asked, "Dr. Kimball what do we do?"

Of course she knew what she had to do. So she pressed the call button on the wall and shouted. "Dr. Cross! We need you in here now!"

In burst a man in full surgical garb and taking in the stats at a glance he told everyone except Dr. Kimball to leave. The staff was confused, but complied nonetheless and with them gone he proceeded to place his hands on Raven's abdomen and bow his head in supplication.

A soft white glow issued from his gloves and the stats slowly returned to normal.

"It never get's old does it?" Doctor Kimball asked as they walked into the air lock and removed the surgical garb.

Dr. Cross grinned and as he walked down the hallway he signaled a couple nurses to head in and take Raven and the baby to a room near the maternity ward.

"Doing God's will never does."

**(Time break)**

It had been one hour since the operation and Raven's son was staring up at his mother with those eyes that promise so much and hold so little.

"He's beautiful Raven!" Starfire of course was ecstatic at having another child around. And the others all stood around with smiles of adoration at the bundle of joy laying in his mothers arms.

"So, is the new mother doing well?" A doctor came in holding a clipboard and a beaming smile. The Titans turned with ambiance to the new comer.

"Yes doctor...Cross." Raven read from his nameplate. "We are doing very well."

"That's good to hear." The doctor said this without the smile leaving his face. "Any ideas for a name?"

Raven looked to Gar and he smiled at his wife before nodding in assent to her decision. Whatever it may be.

"Kharisma Bonifacius. From the Latin for "Divine gift" and "well-doer."

In that moment Raven was sure that she saw a twinkle in the doctor's eye. But just as quickly as it came it was gone and she thought nothing more or it.

"Well Mrs. Logan you are free to go. We'll have Doctor Kimball help you with the baby while you change into some less drafty attire."

Here he chuckled. "Honestly, even if the stay is short the gowns could at least be warm." And with that last remark her wandered off to make his rounds. Or so the Titans thought.

**(Time Break)**

We were now back at the tower and I had Kharisma wrapped in my arms while the other children marvelled at the tiny person who was staring back at them with innocent eyes. All was peaceful.

BOOM!

All the Titans jumped at the unexpected commotion and the baby started crying. I tried to calm him down, but it was no good he wouldn't stop bawling.

And then Bishop walked in. You would think we would be angry. But right now we were just wondering why he always had to make such a big entrance.

"Hey dudes! What's up?" Silence met him as stood there glancing over us. Wait. Silence!

My head jerked down in panic to find something I would never have expect to see. Kharisma was smiling at Bishop! Not only that he was cooing at him!

"Well hey there little guy! How are you doing?" Bishop asked seemingly oblivious to the flabbergasted looks that everyone was giving him.

Kharisma giggled as Bishop tickled his side with his finger and again he cooed in delight. Then Bishop stood and addressed us as if we were the ones who had just showed up.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Of course this was the last straw. Beast Boy burst out laughing and with that all the tension in the room was released. He pounded fists with Cyborg. High fived Beast Boy, was hugged by Starfire and shook hands with Robin. Bumble Bee simply waved. Then he turned to me.

"It's good to see that things have been going well since the last time we met. I know made enough noise to wake the dead, but when God told me to come over I thought I should get here as soon as possible."

I smiled at his apologetic bowing of the head. Like a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "It's alright." I said smiling. "At least you didn't soak Beast Boy to the bone like last time."

"Oh man, don't remind me! It took me a week before I could look at the sky without expecting something to fall out of it!"

Again he chuckled totally at peace. Meanwhile the children were staring with puzzled glances at this newcomer unsure of whether or not it was alright to speak with him.

"Kids." They all regarded him silently. "This is Bishop. The man who helped us four years ago."

Immediately Nighfire's eyes bugged out. "You're Bishop!" He nodded politely. "That is so cool!"

Simon surprised us the most. "Uncle Bishop!" And he hugged him around the chest. This was followed by the other children and Bishop embraced them all in the biggest hug he could manage.

After a while the children let him go. "Friends" Bishop said with his voice slightly wavering. "I regret to inform you that this will be my last visit."

The children protested, but Bishop held up his hands in a placating manner and they quietly waited for what he would say next. Even if they did want to cling to him like their lives depended on it.

"It is not my wish to leave you, but the fact remains that my time here is finished and I must return for the last time to Him who sent me.

But I will not leave you without saying a _proper_ goodbye. Meet me outside in two minutes and I'll say goodbye for real." And he was gone.

"Alright kids get your hands washed and we'll walk you outside" They laughed and rushed to the bathroom like a herd of stampeding rhinos and we followed after them. Smiling at the joy and innocence of young life.

**(10 minutes later)**

**(What? Their kids are four! When's the last time someone that young was ready in two minutes?:)**

**(POV change)**

All the Titans had assembled and I was ready to go.

"Okay guys. This will be my last song. So I want you guys to enjoy this just as much as I will."

_Yeah_

_I like that_

**As the intro stopped I slammed into my intro and the rest of the band popped up.**

_Flooded by an ocean _

_Of some mixed emotions _

_They got you down again_

_Pride and passion Physical attraction_

_Whatever thing you're in_

_These temptations _

_Causing you frustrations_

_What you need is a friend_

_Someone who loves you _

_Who is above you_

_Take away all your sin_

_Help is on the way, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Help is on the way_

_Mighty good leader is on the way_

_He's the only one gonna come to save the day _

_It's all right,_

_ yeah, uh-huh, it's OK_

_'Cause a mighty good leader is on the way_

_Now this someone_

_Knows where you come from_

_Doesn't care where you've been_

_He can put back, pieces that you lack_

_Make you whole again_

_Help is on the way, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Help is on the way_

_Mighty good leader is on the way_

_He's the only one gonna come to save the day_

_It's all right,_

_ yeah, uh-huh, it's OK_

_'Cause a mighty good leader is on the way_

**The interrim notes were plucked softly as we segued into the bridge.**

_Help is on the way x 3  
__Help is on..._

_Mighty good leader is on the way_

_He's the only one gonna come to save the day_

_It's all right,_

_ yeah, uh-huh, it's OK_

_'Cause a mighty good leader..._

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_Mighty good leader is on the way _

_He's the only one gonna come to save the day _

_It's all right, yeah, uh-huh, it's OK_

_'Cause a mighty good leader is on the way_

_It's okay_

"Thank you Yahweh! We love you!"

"Wooh! Yeah!"

I looked down at the Titans and said with as much composure as I could. "And so I leave you Titans, but do not despair. The one I serve is with you. And he will be there for all eternity."

We turned to leave, but before doing so I threw one last comment over my shoulder.

"Oh and Raven?" She looked at me levelly. "I need that gown back on my desk tomorrow morning."

Raven's eyes went bug eyed, but before she could say anything I vanished without a trace.

"..."

"Well" Raven's eyes still bore surprise, but they were back in her head. "That was different."

"Yeah" Her husband concurred.

SPLECK! "Oof!"

"Woo hoo! Stank ball!"

Raven moved to smack Cyborg, but instead the ball of putrid socks were surrounded in a green aura and chucked right into Cyborg's mouth.

"Pleh! He's his mother's son alright." Said Cyborg still spitting threads out of his mouth.

Everyone broke up laughing and soon the Titans were tossing the bio hazzard all over the place. It had been a blast. God had sent a messenger and they had finally found completion in God and support in each other.

Indeed. Some good thing come from Out of this World.

**Well dudes and dudettes that's it! Once again I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and for those who didn't review I will be posting something short and pithy in three days. Then something of a different flavor will follow.**

**This story is dedicated to the one who started it all. Houdini. If you are reading this I just want to say thank you.**

**Til next time.**

**This is Agent of the Divine One over and out.**


End file.
